


Sweet like Cinnamon

by aopocalypse



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 80's Music, Afterlife, Age Difference, Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon Asexual Character, Corruption, Daddy Issues, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gaslighting, Good and Evil, Graphic Description, Haunting, Height Differences, Hell, Insanity, LGBTQ Themes, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Instability, Multi, Multi-Era, Multiple Pairings, Murder, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pain, Partners in Crime, Platonic Relationships, Pride, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Punk Rock, Romantic Angst, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Sheep & Goats, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soulmates, Triggers, Voodoo, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aopocalypse/pseuds/aopocalypse
Summary: After his 70th birthday, Alastor realizes there's something missing in his life-- or, well, afterlife. When he was alive, he wanted to eventually marry and have kids. To surround himself with unconditional admiration. Yet, due to his job, murdering, and his asexuality causing him to stray away from women wanting him for his looks, he never was able to find a mate. Just some friends to accompany him in his short but lived life. But, he wanted someone to be a part of him, to share his feelings, and love him. After conjuring an extremely difficult voodoo spell that took him almost an entire year, all he could do was wait and see exactly what type of company he would come to have.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒖𝒆

_**1970** _

_**𝓐𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡** _

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

I was born 70 years ago, yet, I was reborn once I came into hell. With this body given to me by Lucifer himself. This body that is permanently 32 years old, despite having spent about 44 additional years with it. In all these years I've come to realize the fact that there is simply just something much more momentous about the first 32 years of my soul's life. As if, while I was alive, I actually had free will. During life, I could have interacted with such a strong variety of people. I could have done anything and everything I wanted. But, I did not. Where as, here in Hell... It is a different story.

_Don't get me wrong, I achieved lots and was extremely successful. This anything but a pity story._

_The loneliness is what has come to haunt me on this day._

I insert my favored record and swiftly place the needle onto it. The sweet sound of swing music filled my empty home as I basked in the glory of the jazz instrument's erratic sounds. Somehow, my dull emotions danced to the tune. Walking over and sitting on my hand selected Chaise Longue in my parlor with a glass of fine whiskey in my hand as a way of celebration.

While alive, my mother was the first to ever celebrate my life. Though I do admit to being a troubled child, she accepted me and gave me the love anyone would have killed for. In return, I truly loved my mother, she was the one being I can honestly say that about. I definitely would not be the person I am today without her. Her unknown opinion on what I have become is something I have despised thinking about since she passed. I honor her in my own special way. In the state of missing her, I want someone to care about me the way she did, unconditionally.

I was not planning on meeting my demise so soon. I wanted to live at least a decade longer. Even though the police were starting to suspect me, even if the public's opinion on me was starting to drop. I have many regrets... Not making a love connection, is one I reluctantly count. My foolish self thought I had all the time in the world to find a special someone. Obviously, I did not. To add onto that, hell has stripped me of that right as well. I have lost hope in being able to have a real connection with the sea of hopeless sinners surrounding me. However, someone from the living world would be a completely different story. People that are alive can change with such beautiful ease, it'll be simple finding my own pawn to mold to my liking.

_This is the first and last time I will use this spell, the human in result will carry a piece of me -- my soul -- with them throughout their life and afterlife. They will be drawn to the supernatural and will contact me when they are ready. This spell can go many ways, the human in result may love me as a friend, sibling, parent, or a mate. I'm leaving that up to chance. Regardless of how this results, I'll have someone to accompany me through eternity, which is inescapable bliss._

_**All there is left to do, is wait.** _

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧


	2. 𝑨𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒓𝒂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We welcome Aurora into the story. She is the direct product of Alastor's spell. After hardships in her young life, she moves to the New Orleans and starts finding bits and pieces of what could lead her to her fate.

**_1987_ **   
**𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪** **'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

My stepmother was upset about my father's passing for a good five minutes -- don't get me wrong, I would never _hope_ for someone to grieve, but this situation is an exception. I would assume that she came to a realization in which she could finally send me away to live with my father's side of the family in North America. Yet, I can't blame her for this decision, for, my dad was enchanted with my mother while he was still married to my step-mom. As if that wasn't horrible enough, he even named me after my birth mother, which is a jackass move if you ask me. I'm moving to the New Orleans, Louisiana to live with my aunt and two cousins, leaving my half brother and step mother behind in Spain. I'm feeling a bit anxious to meet my aunt, Nadia, my dad's twin sister whom he hated with an unknown passion. His hate was so ardent, he took it upon himself to move away from his childhood home and put the Atlantic ocean between the two. He never had the chance to tell me what she did to be hated so intensely.

I thanked the cab driver, trying to force my voice out of my throat, yet also trying to sound quiet and polite. My voice has always been too loud for my liking, every time I speak in a quiet space, my chest feels the twinge of awkwardness and embarrassment. The cab driver turned his head to me in a stutter, he seemed surprised to hear my voice seeing as I've been silent for the entire drive. After looking at the meter, I hoped I gave him the right amount of money in return for the ride from the airport. It's probably going to take a while for me to get used to United States Dollars. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I felt like I had been there before, without having a memory of this place. As I looked over to the house that neighbored my aunt's, my heart felt as if it skipped a beat and my body tensed up. Something inexplicably terrible must have happened there. The longer I stared, the more red started to pool my vision, I was in disbelief. I started to rub my eyes to find some sort of relief.

_What the hell happened in that house?_

"Aurora!" A woman's voice squealed, it was a soft voice, yet it was the main indicator to her being a smoker. It startled me, I pulled my hands away from my eyes only to catch a glimpse of the side of my aunt's face as she immediately hugged me. I hugged back to be polite, trying my absolute hardest not to be shy. "Wow!" She pulled away, her hands still sitting on my shoulders as she examined my face, "You look just like your dad!"

"You do too." I let out a soft giggle along with my aunt, she had his face. It was if he just had a wig and makeup on. From the straight nose, to the long brown hair, to the beauty marks that scattered across her face. Somehow, it feels like he never left. The big difference that entices me, besides the fact that my aunt has a nice tan, was that my aunt had the deepest, big hazel eyes meanwhile my dad had almond-shaped green eyes.

"Oh, come on. It's super surprising that you were born with blonde hair! If you didn't look so much like him I'd doubt that you're _actually_ his daughter. Especially given your momma's circumstances. You even have the shade of green his eyes had! I'm so jealous!" She laughed as she stepped away and introduced me to my younger cousins. I tried to forget about the negative connotations on my birthmother as I met her children. Yosa was an energetic girl who was 4 years younger than me, and her brother, Kai, was 6 years younger than me. All three of them graciously helped me get settled in as the sun went down, before my aunt had to start making dinner for us. It was decided beforehand that I was going to be sharing a room with Yosa, who seemed really happy to meet me.

"Your name is like Sleeping Beauty's!" She exclaimed as she looked up at me, sitting on her bed, which was the bottom bunk. "Your hair is like hers too!"

"La Bella Durmiente? Yes, I guess it is." I said with a small smile as I looked at my blonde, wavy hair. If I were to put in the effort, I'm sure I could achieve the princess' look. I should be grateful for my biological mother's curly, platinum blonde hair.

"Why do you talk weird?" She questioned innocently as any child would, "Even in Spanish."

"I have a lisp..." I said shyly, even though I'm used to making that clear to people. Though, this 12 year old is different from those acquaintances, I was scared at the fact that she easily could dislike something about me. Her opinion on me was extremely important to me.

"I've never heard of that, but, okay!" She said carelessly as she stood up and invited me to watch some cartoons with her, I quickly excused myself by saying I had to use the restroom. Instead, I left the room in order to look out the window and spy on the neighbor's unsettling manor. 

Was it abandoned? If so, why? Would I be able to break in? I scanned every window for movement or light until my eyes landed on two large, red glowing orbs in what could be the master bedroom of the house. They were staring at me, as if they knew everything about me. I gasped audibly, falling backwards onto my bum in shock. I choked on my breath as I ran outside, hyperventilating. I swallowed down the fear as I looked up at the manor, wondering if the 'eyes' would follow me? After seeing no movement, I sighed and sat on the porch. The emotions started to overflow as I started to sob, covering my face. I felt a cold breeze pass by me, which came off as -- weirdly enough -- comforting. I tried comforting myself with the fact that it could have been my dad's spirit, this was the home he grew up in anyways. But I was terrified of uncovering my eyes and seeing an unfamiliar ghastly face, as that is always a possibility. Those red eyes I had just witnessed weren't from a ghost, that would be next to impossible. The house next door definitely has a demon infestation.

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

I spent the entire weekend playing around with and getting to know Yosa and Kai, developing our friendships. While, of course, trying to not think about the demon next door. I hope they can become my new siblings rather than cousins, we seem to get along way better than my half brother and I. On the other hand, it'd be kind of sad if my only friends here were my family, wouldn't it? Seeing how people react to my lisp -- among other things -- it'll be hard talking to new people to try and build a friendship. For example, America hasn't been introduced to the punk style like Europe has, even my aunt voiced her concern about the chance that I'd be bullied or ridiculed for my clothing. The school I'm going to has a cute uniform, so, at least I know I'll be safe there.

"Um, Tia Nadia?" I said, getting my aunt's attention as she was doing her makeup before work. "Do you have my uniform?"

"No, honey, it hasn't arrived. You should ask the school when I drop you off. Just don't wear something too revealing and you'll be fine!" She said, her voice always sounded as if she didn't have a care in the world. I wondered if she truly felt as careless as she led people to believe.

"O-Okay, thank you." I spoke politely as I shuffled back to my shared room. Well, there goes the one thing that could've let me fit in. The uniform seemed simple but dark enough to replicate, but I hated the idea of forcing myself to dress a certain way. There's only one way I know how to dress, like me. Who cares if I don't look like all the other students, right? It's only for a day anyways. I mentally sighed as I put on my favorite red and black tartan dress with black fishnet stockings underneath. I already owned the shoes I was going to use for school, so I slipped those on after putting on some black over the calf socks. I put on a simple black belt choker to go with my black Gothic arm warmers. I looked in the mirror, trying to give myself a bit of courage. It was so easy going out like this in Spain, why should it be so different here?

"I like your dress!" Yosa exclaimed as she ran in, she had just finished eating breakfast and now she was putting on her academy's uniform. The amount of energy she had in her small body amazed me. "Here. This is for you." She said as she held out a black headband, I took it graciously. "Just like the princess."

"Thank you so much!" I said, I hadn't felt this happy in such a long time, as soon as it was on my head, it gave me the serotonin my body desperately needed. "Are you sure I can keep this?"

"Yup! It keeps your fluffy hair down, it helps with mine too." She giggled, pointing to her white headband as she grabbed her school bag. I grabbed mine with a smile on my face. My two cousins and I climbed into my aunt's silver 1980 Jaguar XJS. I glanced over to the neighbor's home and, this time, there was a car parked in the driveway. I felt a special type of terror crawl up my spine. How could someone live in a demon-infested home? They could be like me, blindly befriending malevolent spirits, even if they mean to harm. But, I've never in my life had a run in with a demon. I should probably try to talk to the neighbor.

"Here we are, Aurora, the high school is one block down, you can't miss it." My aunt said as my cousins and I got out of the car, in front of the K-8 Academy. "I'm running late for work. Good luck at school, you three!" She waved happily then drove off, since it was a school zone I'm sure she was speeding at least a little. I was going to thank her, but it was kind of hard for me to keep up with her.

"You just keep walking that way." Yosa pointed down the street, "It's a really big place, I can't wait to go there." She said with a smile, "See you after school!"

"See you." I smiled in return as she walked away followed by Kai, into the front entrance of her school. I walked down the block, until I saw a tall building, with a large yard and parking lot. I stood at the front gate, it had a large sign that read 'LeRoux Memorial High School; Home of the Wendigos' in impressive metal art over the gate. I stopped in my tracks, looking up at that monster of a school. "This school, its--"

_"Haunted?"_

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧


	3. 𝑳𝒆𝑹𝒐𝒖𝒙 𝑴𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒍 𝑯𝒊𝒈𝒉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora settles into her new home. At her new High School, she meets the friendly ghosts that are bound there for unclear reasons.

**_1987_ **   
**𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪** **'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

It was a snarky, unfamiliar voice that had cut me off. I looked around for what had caused it, but I knew deep down it could have easily been a disembodied voice. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, relaxing my body. Starting to walk into the school, I decided to ignore the comment. If it was someone willing to talk to me, they would insist rather than only speaking one word. _Also, what kind of school mascot is a Wendigo?_

"Aww... Are ya goin' to ignore me or can you not see me? I thought ya were one of those special people who can see and hear me, I thought I'd finally have a friend. I'm left to be alone yet again." The voice said, being a tad bit over-dramatic, as I was walking away from it. A breeze of cold air filled with the scent of vanilla blew right past me. In the blink of an eye, there was a ghostly boy blocking my way from the front door of the school. He was looking directly into my eyes with his large pink irises, a smirk on his face as he landed onto the ground. He was shorter than me, about five foot two, wearing what I assumed was the male uniform for this school; which looked a tad strange on him -- since he was wearing a coat with shorts. His exposed skin was littered band-aids and bruises, if he wasn't translucent and dead, his skin tone would be rich and warm. He cocked his head to the side, his fluffy black hair moving smoothly with each of his movements, almost no part of him followed real physics, "Are ya checkin' me out? Like 'em short or somethin'?"

"Usually ghosts don't show themselves at 8 in the morning, I'm sorry." I choked out, my voice being too loud for my liking once again. He was overly straightforward, it was obvious that he enjoyed being a ghost. It wasn't every day I met a ghost that was so self aware and confident.

"8:30, actually. Ya know ya late on your first day? What a bad first impression!" I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, yet again, _"How did you know it's my first day?"_ He impersonated my lisp and mannerisms -- I was too impressed to be upset, "Because you're not wearing the uniform and I've never seen ya before! Duh!" I didn't know if to ignore him at this point or not, he seemed harmless, especially since the evil spirits are the most active from 12:00AM-4:00AM.

"You're bound to this school, aren't you?" I didn't know I was going to ask that. I expected his features to twist in disapproval at my question, but they didn't. Instead, he seemed overly excited to meet someone like me, a lot of teenagers don't care about ghosts and probably don't pay him any attention. His aura allowed me to get comfortable in his presence. I looked over his facial features that were starting to mature, his monolidded eyes and plump lips that would not quit being in a grin or smirk. He did have a nice smile, and I felt like he was using it to his advantage.

"It's obvious. Don't ya think I'd rather be in heaven?" He giggled playfully, "I know this school better than I know myself, I'm a good companion to have. Just sayin'."

"As in, you'll help with my studies and stuff?"

"Not really." He said, starting to float carelessly again, making me look up at him. "I ain't finished with my first semester here." He smiled, but it made me feel sad, _why did he die so young?_ After that comment, I had no idea what to say to him, a lot of spirits are extremely moody, I didn't want to upset him and ruin what could turn into a good friendship. He seemed to notice my discomfort, "My name is Eden, what do I call ya?"

"Aurora." I smiled as he gave me a look of confusion that quickly turned into a pout.

"It's gonna be really hard to make up a nickname for you with that name."

"That's kind of your problem, isn't it?" I laughed, a smile spreading across my pale face. I finally opened the door to the high school, walking into the main hallway followed by my newfound ghostly companion. I assumed the school colors to be red and black, as those were the colors used to paint the school logo, those same colors were found on Eden's uniform, though faded. I was satisfied with the fact that my tartan dress matched the colors, what a happy coincidence. I stared at the painting of a wendigo, which piqued my interest. "That's... A really morbid school mascot." I said to Eden, as soon as he was next to me.

"The fella who founded this school was a morbid guy." Eden shrugged nonchalantly, "Shoot. The only reason I wish I was alive durin' his lifetime is to see how goddamn weird he was."

"I guess it's fitting that this school is haunted, then, right?"

"Ya got no idea." Eden said, his tone sounded as if he was going to spill everything about the founder, but he just sighed instead. I asked myself if there was a real reason as to why he was holding back. The paranoid side of me thought it must be unsafe to speak about the founder in public. But, that must be ridiculous, right? All the questions I've been asking myself in these last 24 hours just keep piling on top of each other. 

_I've been seeing so much **red**. _

I was thinking of something to ask Eden about the founder, any question that could lead to further information, it seemed important to know about this man. I was starting to over-think about every weird occurrence I've been experiencing; the house that turns my vision red, the red eyes, the school's name, the spirit colors of the school, and despite wendigos existing in Canada, the way this one is drawn catches my attention so much more.

"I swear she was talking to herself and now she's just staring at that wall." A feminine voice spat, I slowly turned my head to see three girls smoking in the hallway, right under a sign that signalized the girl's bathroom. They all giggled and started to whisper when I looked over at them; which made my mind run ridiculously fast with every and any rude comment they could be making about me. This is the only true downside to my 'gift'. Everyone else thinks I'm nothing but crazy. Though, I like to think of myself with as stronger -- at least mentally -- than others. Maybe if those girls have seen the things I've seen, they wouldn't be sane.

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

Now that I've made a ghost friend, my interest for a living friend is diminishing. I honestly don't know if to think of that lone fact as depressing or not. I like to think of it as me simply having a friend, it doesn't matter if they're alive or not. Most of the time, dead people are kinder and more understanding than living people. For, they've already lost the most valuable thing; their life. Anyone that has lost it all either becomes selfless or selfish, which is where vengeful spirits come from. Wendigos are a good example of that selfishness. Any ghost, good or bad or anything in between, has advice that no living person I've met can give and, on top of that, has accurate historical stories to tell. I'm always nothing more than excited to hear about the past, somehow it always makes the present seem so dull in comparison.

Before class, Eden asked me to meet him in the girl's bathroom on the third story for lunch. I wonder what time period he's from, I find him a little strange. Since he's wearing a uniform, it's hard to tell, however his comfort level with me means he didn't die too long ago. His mannerisms and ways of speaking are different from what I'm used to, but they're interesting and entertaining. He said himself that he knows a lot about the school, and told me no one uses the bathroom we're meeting up in because it's haunted. Although, I'll admit, it's going to be tough learning to eat in a restroom, even if it is clean.

"Ya made it!" Eden said excitedly as soon as I walked through the door, he floated towards me quickly, pushing me in and slamming the door behind me. I had to be careful to not drop my sandwich, _what is it with ghosts and always slamming doors_? He floated above me, a smile proudly displayed on his face, "Let me introduce ya to my friends!"

There were two other ghosts in the bathroom, one was a tall and nervous-looking man. He was Caucasian, about six foot four, had messy dirty-blonde hair, wore rectangular glasses, and clothing from the 30's; A button up long sleeved white shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, a blue knit vest, and brown corduroy pants. He had wide brown eyes, and with them he looked at me as if I was going to hurt him. Both of us were painfully introverted, him a bit more than I, if Eden wasn't here to lighten up the mood, we'd probably pretend we couldn't see each other. Standing next to the man was a cute girl who was about my age. She was African-American, about five foot five, and wearing her brown hair in that classic 50's style. She wore a sleeveless pink button up shirt tucked into a long, poofy white skirt that reached her right below knees. On her feet were well-maintained white tennis shoes with an anklet on her left ankle. She had the kindest amber eyes I've seen, and the most beautiful smile with dimples on both of her cheeks.

"Hello! Nice to meet you, I'm Caroline." She was quick to introduce herself, speaking in a sweet Cajun accent while shaking my hand. I returned the smile she gave me and introduced myself as well. "Come over here and introduce yourself." She said to the man standing behind her, he walked over slowly. It was obvious he didn't feel comfortable with his ghostly self, which made me feel sorry for him.

"My name is Edward Michael Bovach." He spoke in a trans-Atlantic accent, his handshake was a bit loose, as if he didn't want to feel my touch. He pulled his hand away quickly and pushed his rectangle shaped glasses further up his long nose right after, it must be his tick. I told him it was nice to meet him and he gave me a small, polite smile in return.

"Just call him Mr. Bovach, it makes him happy." Caroline whispered, I nodded politely. I guess he was a teacher here when he was alive. If he wasn't, he seemed a tad bit too young to have a child that would be old enough to attend high school. Any other reason for him to be on high school grounds are reasons I don't want to think about, as someone who always things the worst. Before I could ask, Eden interjected.

"Aye, newbie. Tell me. Do ya know why we're ghosts and haven't moved on?" He asked. Is this why he wanted me to meet his friends? Do they think I know how to help them move on? I'm only 16 and have never met anyone who could interact with the supernatural like me, how the hell am I supposed to help them? I would really like to, but I didn't even know where to start.

"U-Um..." I shook my head, "I don't, I've never done research, I've just interacted with the supernatural since I was born, that's all." They all sighed as the empathy grew in my chest.

"We all have different theories as to why we're bound to this place." Caroline explained, Mr. Bovach ran his fingers through his hair nervously. She glanced at him then looked back at me, "I think it's because this school is built on ancient burial grounds or somethin'."

"I've told you multiple times that is simply not true." Mr. Bovach said softly, "I knew the founder, he would not do that, he was a respectful man. In addition, there was a regular old clothing store here before the school was built on this plot." My interest in what he had to say immediately multiplied. He _knew_ the founder?

"Then why are we bound here?" Caroline asked, turning to him, which made him look away in fear of eye contact.

"I told you my theory. I think there is still something we may need to get done before we can move on. That is the only logical reason. Though, at first I thought I was stuck here because I died accidentally, but after Caroline also got stuck here I realized that is just not true. Eden proved my first theory wrong as well." He explained, it seemed as if he only had confidence in what he knew to be true; facts and logic.

"Shouldn't ya be thankin' us then, teach?" Eden smirked, Caroline laughed at his cockiness, I bet she found it as charming as I did. I personally wondered if they have entered the point after dying where they're completely comfortable with their newfound form. A lot of the ghosts in Spain were but, in their case, they were much older. To add on, I've always asked myself how long it'd take me to talk about my death comfortably. I guess it depends on the circumstances in which I die. For a long time now, I've looked forward to making my death as fun as possible.

"Maybe there's something about the founder that can explain this." I spoke, my words took even me off guard. I had no idea why all I wanted to do was talk about this said founder. Everything I've heard about him gains my full attention. I want to know who he was, and lucky for me, Mr. Bovach can easily help with that. "Mr. Bovach, if there's something that stood out about him, can you tell me? Is there something I can read to learn more about him?" Eden looked a tiny bit surprised that I was forward with my questions, then he laughed it off. 

"What didn't stand out about that dude?" He scoffed.

"Hey!" Mr. Bovach seemed offended, but then he gave a look of reluctant agreement. "He is right... He was very eccentric. There is a lot to cover when it comes to him."

"You can start from the basics." I gave him a reassuring smile, he returned a fraction of it, "What was his name?"

_** "Alastor Baron LeRoux." ** _

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧


	4. 𝑷𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Bovach informs Aurora about the school's founder, Alastor B. LeRoux.

_** 1987 ** _  
**𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪** **'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

His name made my heart feel as if it was constricting to fit into my throat, it was excruciatingly hard to breathe; the air thickened by the ghosts around me contributed to my sudden despair. I had never experienced a feeling like that. I felt like a toddler again, finding out emotions that are past content and sad. Was this even an emotion? It felt a lot more like an attack, maybe this man didn't want someone like me finding out about him. After all, he could be dangerous, even if he's dead. I became dizzy for a few seconds and tried to brush it off, pretending like it didn't even happen. I was the one who asked about this man named Alastor, I should deal with the consequences and move on. My mind couldn't demand my mouth to speak, and even if it did, only gibberish would be spoken. I felt my face heat up, the three ghosts in front of me had their eyes on me, and I was suffocating.

"Told ya he got a weird name." Eden teased, making an offended look work its way onto Mr. Bovach's thin face. Eden's comments seem to always lighten up the mood, even if they were sometimes rude or uncalled for.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Caroline spoke in a soft, soothing voice, one of her arms wrapped itself around my shoulders. She was cold and clammy to the touch, which contrasted drastically with her warm smile and sweet voice, "You got so pale."

"I'm okay, thank you. S-Sorry, that happens sometimes when too many supernatural events happen at once." I blatantly lied, but from what I've seen, I doubt they could catch onto me. Even so, my mind raced to think of every possible outcome. I could tell my face was flushed, Caroline pretended not to notice. But, before any of them could respond, the bell rang and signified that it was time for me to get to class. I started to panic, I was barely about to hear about the man who's name made my heart swell without me even knowing him personally.

"Time for fifth period." Eden said in a monotone voice, stretching his arms as he took a deep breath, "I'll walk ya, newbie." He then started floating towards the door.

"I'm not going." I furrowed my brows, looking down at the baby blue tiled floor that contrasted beautifully with my black school shoes.

"Is this about Alastor? I can tell you any time, class is important." I was taken aback at the fact that Mr. Bovach was disagreeing with my decision, even if he was a teacher or not. He seemed like the type to just go along with events happening around him.

"Yeah, like after school." Eden said from behind me, I assumed he was standing next to the door.

"I have to go straight to my cousins' academy, then home... I want to know." I hoped that didn't sound too demanding of me, I would die on the inside if my statements are making them dislike me, "I can always be late to class, and it's not everyday when I hear a mortal's name that sounds like it shouldn't be spoken or else." Mr. Bovach was quiet, curious about how a man he knew when he was alive could bring interest to a random, Spanish teenage girl 80-some years after he was born.

"I heard enough about that _primo panty waist_." Eden spat, I felt the guilt in my core. I really didn't want to make anyone upset. When I looked over at him, with a need to comfort him, he was already gone. Caroline went after him, leaving me alone with Mr. Bovach.

"What did he call him?" I nervously questioned.

"A mama's boy, basically." Mr. Bovach was stiff, but so was I. Why did we both have to be such awkward people? Would it be my job to ease things out between us? I don't mean to assume, but I feel like I'm the more extroverted one out of the two of us.

"W-Was he a mama's boy?"

"A little, it wasn't so bad."

"Okay, so..." I took a deep breath, preparing myself, "Tell me about Alastor." My heart throbbed when I said his name, as if my body thought I shouldn't be speaking it. Yet, my mouth felt like I've said it many times before, "Start from the beginning."

"He was two years older than me, him being born in 1900 while I was born in 1902. We went to the same elementary, middle, and high schools. He was this extremely eccentric and outgoing kid in high school, but in elementary I remember him not having anyone to play with. He would get in trouble a lot, for shooting down birds or killing any other small animals." After that last sentence I gave him a look of concern, everyone knew what _that_ meant due to recent research, Mr. Bovach put his arms up in defense, "I know how that sounds, but it was a different time back then. Let me explain myself."

"O-Okay." I was still concerned.

"He was an angry kid, but I was his friend. Even if he did think of me as a bluenose, we were close at times and would sit together at lunch. Our age difference did get in the way at times, even if it was small. By the time I got to high school he was already the most popular guy with some sheba named Mimzy on his arm." I pretended to understand his choice of words, "She was there to comfort him after his dad passed, and they became close. He spent his time with her or with his mother so we weren't exactly friends in high school. He was the leader of the AV club and always did the school announcements, so it was no surprise he became a radio host after he graduated. Not only that but he was into business and he started to buy and manage multiple properties, he had control over this whole area by 1925. He was a busy man and even so there were times where he would find me randomly walking down the street and he would always greet me and have a short conversation with me. I respected him for that. Despite his charisma and fame, some people were afraid of him and hated him, I could never tell if he was plain nice about it or if he enjoyed it..."

"Ya leavin' out so much about that _sosh_." Eden said bitterly, appearing next to Mr. Bovach, making him jump back in fear. His face was serious, yet, the rage in his eyes was evident.

"By God, child!" He exclaimed, his hand clenching his heart as he tried to calm down.

"Aurora." Eden said, he looked at me with a straight face, "When LeRoux was alive, 103 people died at the hands of an unknown murderer, Edward here likes leavin' that part out."

"That's only because he had nothing to do with those murders! He was murdered himself!" It was the first time Mr. Bovach had raised his voice, it was extremely unnerving.

"First of all, he was **not** murdered, teach. Why don't ya give me a reason as 'ta why the murders stopped after he up and died?" Eden shot back, as passionate as ever.

"He was the last murder victim, I simply happen to be the only one that can see that. That bastard of a murderer had him framed in the after life, where he cannot protect himself anymore. Now no one is out looking for that deranged killer."

"He was mauled by a bear, not murdered. How are you not suspicious of this dude at all? There's mounds and mounds of proof against him, like the fact that most of the victims had rented property from him. Or that he was involved with voodoo. Or that he was a skilled hunter. You know damn well I could keep listin' and listin' reasons, I'm not gonna to let you blatantly lie to Aurora."

"Oh, tell it to Sweeney!" Mr. Bovach ran his hand through his hair in frustration, letting out a long sigh, looking down at the ghost whom was well over a foot shorter in anger, "You did not know him nor who he was."

"Serial killers are very charismatic." Eden muttered, floating to be eye to eye with Mr. Bovach. "I pity you." Mr. Bovach didn't look angry anymore, his jaw dropped he could see Eden's rage as his eyes shifted from pink to red, " _You can't see the truth because you're so desperately in love with him._ " Eden's face showed little to no regret, tears welled up in Mr. Bovach's eyes, and in a split second, he was gone. My mouth was agape, I looked up at Eden as he slowly turned to me. Something inside me told me to run, but before anything I feared happened, he floated towards the far wall, sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the wall. "Is that all you wanted to know about that bastard?" His emotions were hard to read.

"It's enough for now." I almost whispered, looking away from him. He was frightening, I thought he was just an easygoing kid. Was I really wrong? I can't judge him, however, all ghosts feel intense emotions that jump from high's to low's, on top of that, there isn't a real way for them cope. I was feeling confused, not about the information, but the way I'm responding to it. Everything they said about Alastor didn't surprise me, it was as if I already knew who he was. Every word that was said about him was as if I could predict the next. Why? Yet, I only reacted to Eden outing Mr. Bovach's crush, it was kind of obvious, but there was no reason to say it out loud. The poor man must feel so embarrassed, after all, when he was alive he most likely lived in shame. "I just have one question." Eden's eyes were pink again, he nodded for me to continue, "Are you absolutely sure Alastor murdered all those people?"

"I don't trust a guy that smiled as big as he did. I advise ya don't either." Eden sighed, "The evidence against him is circumstantial, but everyone seems to agree he did partake in at least some of those murders. A rich man like him could just pay authorities to get off his trail."

"Did Mr. Bovach tell you this?"

"No, I had to read it for it myself. He's so protective over LeRoux's reputation just because they were friends and he gave him a job as a teacher here." Eden giggled with a smirk, "It's ironic that he was the first to die here." I thought about it, if Alastor was a smart, evil man that dealt with voodoo, is he the reason that ghosts are bound here?

"Do you know where LeRoux lived?"

"The address probably changed by now, you can check the newspapers in the library. Why?"

"I want to contact him." Eden laughed bitterly in response.

"Why? Ya wanna know if he liked the teach back?" He grinned, "Or do ya got a thing for serial killers?"

"You said he was involved with voodoo, he could be the reason why you're bound here."

"Way to avoid the question."

"I'm trying to help you." I looked away from him, I've never learned anything about voodoo. The Wicca, yes, but voodoo seemed mysterious and far more complicated. Yet, I was determined, not really knowing why.

"Fine." He sighed, standing up, "Let's go to the library, okay?"

"Thank you." I smiled, watching him lead the way towards the library and following behind him closely.

"I'm not doing this for ya and ya serial killer kink. It's for me. And Caroline. And even the teach. I think we all should be in heaven." I smiled, even if he teased me. He was kind after all.

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

 _ **Slang Learning Time with Aochie:  
**_ ** _‣Peaching:_** _Informing  
_ ** _‣_** _ **primo:** First class  
_ _ **‣panty** **waist:** Mama's boy  
_ _ **‣bluenose:** Term for a prude or individual deemed to be a killjoy  
_ _ **‣sheba:** A_ _sexually desirable woman  
_ ** _‣sosh:_** _Someone who is snobby  
_ _ **‣dude:** A geek  
_ _ **‣Tell it to Sweeney!:** W_ _hat you say when you believe something to be untrue; “Tell it to someone who would buy that!”_


	5. 𝑺𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒍 𝑲𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒓 𝑲𝒊𝒏𝒌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden is so proudly smug, he's quite similar to someone we know.

_** 1987  
** _ **𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪 '𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

The library was truly magnificent, I admired the architecture as was Eden floating towards where I would guess the newspapers were stored. The ceiling was tall, with large windows and long, red curtains. The view behind the surprisingly tasteful curtains was of the school's garden, which was a nice feature. After a few seconds of gawking, my eyes landed on a framed painting across the large room. It was calling to me, begging me to get a closer view. I glanced at Eden, taking a mental note of where he was headed and shuffling quickly towards the painting. I stopped a foot in front of it, reading the gold plaque under the matching decorative gold frame.

_ 'Alastor Baron LeRoux  
Founder  
_ _ November 27, 1900 - October 17, 1933' _

I gazed upon the date he died, my heart skipping a beat as it was none other than my date of birth. I felt myself getting tense from that simple coincidence, my mind started to run wild with different obscure possibilities. To calm myself down, I looked up to the painting of Alastor. Although he was sitting down in a chair fit for royalty with his legs crossed, he looked tall and lean. He was wearing a fine red suit that showed off his wealth, his gloved right hand was resting on a luxury walking cane -- which I doubt he needed at his age. Eden was right, he had the biggest smile I've seen that paired quite well with his handsome face. His dark brown hair was styled to the side with pomade and a wave, I figured his hair was naturally quite wavy. His skin was smooth and honey colored, he had red eyes that were half-lidded, a cute button nose, and a chiseled face. Alastor seemed to be a bit prideful and full of himself, yet, it is no wonder Mr. Bovach fell for him. Hearing this man's name and speaking it myself makes my heart clench, but seeing a painting of him only made it flutter a bit. Maybe I was just over thinking, I was stupidly starting to believe he was my fate, a ghost or spirit that could tell me why I have this gift. Maybe my birth mother was really the only one that would have been able to tell me who I am, but, I never got to meet her.

"Disappointed he isn't ya type?" Eden said as he floated towards me, stopping at my side. I giggled, looking at him, then quickly darting my eyes away from his smug face. Should I lie? Alastor is 100% my type -- aesthetically wise. I've been told he's charismatic, yet this painting just comes off as egotistical and I'm not sure if I'd be into that. Eden seemed to dislike the man, so, if I were to comment on how attractive I found the founder, would he get upset with me? "Or... Are ya so swooned over him ya sad he's dead?"

"W-What?" I said with a nervous laugh, "C'mon--"

"Oh, I may be youngin' but I know what that nervous lil' chuckle means." He eagerly teased with a dorky smirk.

"It means your assumptions are funny enough to make me laugh." I tried my best lying to his smart-ass, "Plus he's like--" I looked at the plaque again, "Almost 87, my grandma's younger than that."

"Ya know, these excuses ain't denyin' that ya got a crush on him." Eden laughed, making me blush a bit but I laughed along. How can someone have me so figured out? He made me feel like he knew me better than I knew myself. Do I actually have a crush on Alastor? I don't know him personally, so, is that even possible? I've never had a crush on anyone before, it's hard to tell. I don't know if I'm a late bloomer or if there's simply something wrong with me.

"I don't have crushes on dead people, I like people that could actually grow up with me." I crossed my arms, Eden dramatically put his hand on his forehead, acting hurt.

"Oh no, she'll never love me." He whined sarcastically as he shifted his body around in false agony, "Or the serial killer -- but that's good news for the teach! Less competition." He said with a goofy shrug. I loved hyper people like Eden, I doubt he really cares about anything that comes out of his mouth. Even so, he could be kind, and I respected that immensely. I wished I could be as carefree as him, but, maybe I would have to give my life in exchange. I had the sudden urge to ask him how he died. If he was always this person, or if he became this way after losing his life. "Ya always got to be stuck in thought, don't ya." Eden said, flicking my forehead, _hard_.

"Ow." I pouted, covering the place he flicked.

"Let's just go look at those newspapers." He snickered at my reaction before grabbing my free hand and leading me to the newspapers, "They got most of the newspapers from every year since this school opened back in '31." He explained, handing me a three stacks for 1931-1933, "It should say somethin' there about where he lived. If not, at least a lil' clue."

"You're not helping?" I asked, watching him grab a different stack of newspapers. It seemed like he has grabbed this specific stack at least once before.

"I'm already here, so, I wanna read about the woman of my dreams." He smirked then shoved a newspaper in my face, I leaned back, reading the headline.

'Janurary 26, 1974  
**_Silver Screen Star, Vesspira, Along with Her Close Friends Vox and Valentino,  
_****_Found Dead Last Night!_** '

"The actress?" I questioned, I always heard about her when I was growing up, she was extremely talented and well-known, "My dad had a crush on her too."

"She died before I could've confessed my love to her." Eden was daydreaming with stars in his eyes, he then hugged the newspaper. I would love it if someone were to be this obsessed with me, but, I guess Eden is just a big fan. Being famous did seem like a dream.

"Wait, wasn't she accused of... _multiple_ murders? Haven't you been teasing me about a serial killer kink I don't have?"

"We both got a serial killer kink, that's just how I knew." He said, in a matter-of-fact way. I scoffed as he started to read his newspaper, but just the parts about Vesspira. I ignored his comment and instead pulled out a random newspaper from 1931, reading the title, ' _Alastor LeRoux's Manor Has Now Finished Renovations, Invited the Town for a Wingding Tonight!_ '. I quickly looked at the picture under the headline, Alastor definitely lived in luxury through the Great Depression. This was manor was in the style of Italian renaissance mixed with the classic plantation architecture that's seen throughout this entire city, though, I wondered what color it was. I read further through the article, it seemed like the mansion was quite far away from the town, it'd be hard to get there without driving. I sighed, _could_ I convince my aunt to drive me out there?

"How far do you think his mansion is?" I asked Eden, making him look up from his newspaper, and showing him the article. I watched his eyes moved while skimming through the audio, he had thick and pretty eyelashes.

"Around the swamps?" He thought for a couple seconds, "I guess it depends, really, but it's at least 30 miles from this school."

"Oh no..." I sighed, pulling the newspaper back towards me and continuing to milk that article for information. It seems like Alastor also had a townhouse he lived in meanwhile construction was happening, but there was no information for that said house. I wondered if happened to sell it, it'd be really hard to contact him if he wasn't truly affiliated with that home. Yet, it seems like the better option than aimlessly looking around the swamps for an old mansion. There are no concrete directions to that manor and it may easily be even more than 30 miles away.

"You know Vesspira started in the porn industry?" Eden was staring at me for who knows how long, I took thinking too seriously to notice. Was he just thinking of a way to grab my attention?

"N-no, I didn't."

"That's how she met Valentino and Vox, her director and producer." He smiled, an unreadable expression on his face. I wondered why he was telling me this, did he think I wanted to be a TV star like Vesspira? Was he telling me to start my career with porn? "She's the reason I lost my innocence so young." He said, as if his words were heartfelt as he was fawning over the vampire-like woman. Vesspira was known for her iconic gothic style. She really was an interesting person, even if she died in her fifties, she looked as if she was half her age. One strand of silver-white hair blended into her black hair was the only indication to her age. She lived a life of solitude, and at her end, she infamously murdered her two closest friends then proceeded to commit suicide. No one really knows what happened between the three, the police tried to blame it on her obsession with BDSM and made her sound like a misandrist.

"How young?" I asked, concerned after I actually realized what he just said.

"I think like... 12?" He looked up, in thought, "Yep! I was around 12 when I fell in love with this gorgeous slice of woman, I always watched these erotic films she made with some Italian dude named Anthony. But, I would've been the better choice."

"That's so wrong... Not to mention, illegal." I laughed, he shrugged with a dorky smile on his face. I looked away from him though I couldn't blame him. If my intuition is right, him and I are very similar. In the way that, since we were kids, we were treated like adults and expected to act like so. Though the bits and pieces of innocence differ, I had some sympathy for Eden. "So... How old are you now?" He looked at me, pausing for a second. I suddenly remembered how menacing he was towards Mr. Bovach, I grew nervous. I prayed he knew I meant well.

"That's kind of a hard question." He chuckled, "I mean, I died at 14 so I still look like an ankle biter. But, I guess, id we're countin' the years I've been dead too, I'm 20..." He paused, calculating in his head, "3! 23." I did quick math in my head, if I'm correct, he died in 1978 and was born in 1964. If he was still alive, would we have met? He's only 7 years older than me, I could have met him in my adult life. My overactive brain imagined what he would look like if he was an alive and healthy 23 year old man sitting in front of me. He would have been exceptionally attractive. My mind started to race as my eyes slightly widened, imagining me at 20 and Eden at 27. A teasing yet professional man with a clumsy and shy student. An awkward shade of pink appeared on my cheeks as the scenarios progressively became romantic. I snapped myself back to reality.

"I guess I should be more respectful towards you since you're so much older." I joked, trying to push away the unrealistic thoughts spiraling in my brain, "Old man~"

"Ow!" He put his hand over his heart again, "All you do is hurt me, Aurora. _Ow-rora_."

"Ow-rora? Seriously?" I laughed along with him, "Never mind, I don't think I can respect you as my elder." I spoke playfully, trying to focus on the newspapers.

"Fine by me." It was as if I could hear him smirk, he turned back to reading about 'the woman of his dreams' -- as he called her. The bell rang once more, meaning it was time for sixth period. Without a doubt, the next time the bell rang it'd be time to go home. I felt the pressure as I quickly tired skimming through every newspaper I could, until I found an ad for that house. The small manor next to my aunt's. I looked at the picture adjacent to the home, my heart stopped. It was Alastor's head shot, as he was the one renting out that house. I couldn't breathe. An actual photo of him. That's what he looked like, even if it is a fuzzy picture in black and white ink. I felt dizzy, how can a picture like this affect me even greater than looking at a painting in full color? I took a deep breath, looking away from the newspaper.

"You okay?" Eden said, but he didn't remove his eyes from what he was reading.

"Yeah." I spoke in a small voice after a few seconds of regaining myself. I hate feeling like this, it's as if a piece of my chest craves to implode and without a doubt end my life recklessly. I put my thumb over his picture in order to read the text in between the two pictures peacefully.

_'-Now that I've finished the process of moving into my new home, this one is up for grabs...'_

Oh God. He actually _lived_ in the house next to my aunt's? I felt my stress levels reach their highest levels yet. _That_ house that gave me a horrible feeling as soon as I was in it's proximity? _The_ house that I suspect has a demon infestation? I put the newspaper down, letting my thoughts take over my existence. All my questions kept multiplying, I felt as if my hair could turn white from this stress. 

_There's no way this many coincidences can lead to a good thing._

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧


	6. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑭𝒐𝒙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora meets the mysterious yet familiar neighbor.

_** 1987 ** _

**𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪 '𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

I kept my head down, in shame, as I was walking towards the K-8 Academy. An entire freshman English class that just happened to be collecting their new novel to read caught me sitting in a mound of old newspapers, _'talking to myself'_. I know it in my gut that by tomorrow, I'll be labeled as the school's freak if that hasn't already happened. Not only that but I'm so incredibly nervous to see my neighbor's house -- Alastor's house. Deep down I wondered if the entity residing in the house could be angry at me for doing research about it, I've heard that demons just happen know things about you. Even if it would be impossible for them to know. And, if they don't, they will assume things about you, and they're usually right.

It wasn't much that I had to walk with Yosa and Kai, if anything it let me see the city in details I missed on the ride to school. The architecture and overall aura of the city was different from what I'm used to, but so beautiful nonetheless. I felt like I finally found a place where I belong, where I can be happy. I feel so fortunate to finally have people willing to talk to me. However, Yosa talked a lot, and very quickly, it was hard for me to keep up with her, even if I really wanted to. I'm simply a distracted and withdrawn person. My imagination has always been overactive, I kept imagining what Alastor would have looked like walking around these very streets. Just from his painted portrait I could guess that he's a bit pretentious and extremely proud. With his huge smile plastered on his face and a bounce in each of his steps. I'd like to know what he would look like next to me, how much would I have to look up to make eye contact with him?

"Did you make any friends?" She asked after a long rant about her 'friend' who she thinks stole her mint green scrunchie. Everything she said was circumstantial evidence, but, I told her to trust her gut feeling. Though, I don't know if she's comfortable with hearing about ghosts. Luckily, I always find it easy to lie about the paranormal.

"Yeah." I smiled, before I could say anything else, she quickly asked tons of questions, "A freshman, a junior, and one of the tutors. They're all really nice to me." I couldn't say Mr. Bovach was a teacher, in two years she'll be a freshman and wonder why no one knew who he was. A small part of me wondered if I should tell her about my bond with the supernatural. Maybe she was the same, and when she goes to LeRoux High she could be friends with my ghost buddies. Then, I realized a fact I'd been blind to all of today. Once I graduate, I won't be able to talk to Eden, Caroline, or Mr. Bovach. I need to help them be free from the school. I must. I'm already almost halfway done with my junior year, who am I supposed to ask for help? No one at school could even see the ghosts, how can I find someone that knows more than me?

"Hey, Yosa? Who lives next door?" I glanced at her while walking.

"Miss Vixenne! You should meet her, she's super nice." She said excitedly, "When mom wasn't home she would always watch over me and Kai. We can make cookies and go visit her today. She loves my chocolate chip recipie."

"Sounds like fun." I said with a small smile. Though, I was worried, going into a demon infested home, Alastor's home. But, if Yosa and Kai could do it, so could I. We continued talking about the most random things on the way home, as we were approaching our house, I didn't even want to look at the neighbor's. Would it be more suspicious not to look at it? Would the demon then know I'm terrified of it? I sighed, my overthinking will probably be the death of me. Just to be safe, I only glanced at Alastor's old house, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Half of me was relieved, the other half wondered if the house was saving up energy to do something great, yet, horrible. I helped Yosa make a simple snack before we started on the cookies.

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

This was it, the moment I didn't think would come this soon. I stared at the plate holding a dozen freshly made chocolate chip cookies, walking up to the doorway that petrifies me to the core. I kept on thinking on how my body would react. When coming into contact with vengeful spirits, the air is the thickest, my head starts ringing and I get lightheaded. Everyone is overcome with aggressive energy when an evil spirit is present, many people get the darkest feelings that they've never felt before. I can't imagine how much worse an actual demon could be, it'll know I could see right through it's tricks. It won't use it's disguise. I must be prepared for the horror. Yosa is already starting to be suspicious about how stuck in thought I am today, I can't imagine what she'd think of me if I scream after seeing something she can't see. Yosa knocked on the door without a care, luckily, Kai was at home playing his favorite game, Super Mario Bros. I heard footsteps coming towards the door, I prepared myself. I tried to look away from the peephole meanwhile Yosa waved.

"Hello, my beautiful little Yoyo, how have you been?" The woman said as soon as she opened the door, looking directly at Yosa. She had long straight ginger hair with some gray strands scattered around, her hair had a healthy flow and reached her hips. She was in her mid fifties, with a pale, lived-in face and almond shaped reddish brown eyes, they looked like beautiful brown carnelian stones. Weirdly enough, she looked a bit familiar to me, but I couldn't make a connection. I felt like I wanted to hug her, she seemed very welcoming. She was wearing an all black, round necked, long and loose dress. Right under her dress, her feet poked out wearing chunky dark wood sandals that complimented her red pedicure. On her neck were four necklaces with gemstones and charms. This woman could very well be a witch, she has to know about the house's past and the demon infestation if my suspicion is correct.

"Hi, Miss Vixenne!" Yosa exclaimed before engulfing the woman into a big hug, "I've been great, and you?"

"Child, I've told you many times to just call me Vixxie. I'm doing just divine." She gave a closed lipped smile, before turning to me. I wondered if she could see what I am, if she could answer all my questions. It's nothing but frustrating not knowing who you are.

"This is my cousin! She moved here from Spain." I glanced at Yosa, feeling embarrassed that I had to depend on a 12 year old to speak for me. My mind just goes blank when put into situations involving living people that I know nothing about.

"Nice to meet you." I spoke softly, as I usually do with strangers, "My name is Aurora."

"Ooh, classy." She paused to look at the plate of cookies in my hands, "Are those for me?"

"Yeah, we made them." Yosa said, I handed them over to Miss Vixenne.

"Why, thank you. Come in for some tea, girls." She said before leading us into her home, I admired how confident she spoke. I looked around like a madman, all of her furniture was dark and Victorian-esque, very expensive looking. I wondered if Alastor would be into stuff like this, or if he was more of an art deco fanatic. Wait, Alastor. I didn't feel weird at all, in fact, it felt as if at least only harmless spirits inhabited this house, I found it beyond strange. He was rumored to be a crazed serial killer, was that really a lie? Or, does Miss Vixenne have something to do with this? Yosa and I took a seat in the dining room as Miss Vixenne walked off to go heat up some water. "Aurora? What tea would you like?" I've always preferred coffee, I hope I like tea just as much.

"I get chamomile." Yosa mumbled after graciously noticing my hesitance.

"Chamomile, please!" I said, loud enough for Miss Vixenne to hear, but also loud enough for panic and anxiety to tighten my chest. After a minute or two, she gracefully made her way back into the room, holding a gothic china tea set in an equally luxurious tray. She set it down in the middle of her round dining table that was casually perfect for seances.

"Nadia never mentioned having family in Spain, only Mexico." Miss Vixenne said as she put teacups in front of Yosa and I, she then took a seat while holding her own teacup.

"Well, that's where her and my dad are from. My dad just moved to Spain since he already knew Spanish, we spoke English at home, though." I tried to explain as simply as possible.

"Your dad is Nadia's sibling?"

"Yeah, her twin brother."

"Is he still in Spain, why did he send you here?"

"He died, a few weeks ago." I said, taking a sip of the tea in front of me to avoid looking at my company's faces. "My mom was never around so, my aunt took me in." I left out some details, I didn't want them to pity me even more; the evil stepmother and bastard half-brother is too much. But, if fairy tales do come true, I'm on the right track with this hell of a backstory.

"How old are you, dear?" Miss Vixenne asked.

"16." She gave a look as to say 'interesting' and sipped her tea again.

"Can I use your restroom?" Yosa asked politely.

"My Yoyo, you don't have to ask. Go ahead." Yosa smiled her huge, innocent smile as per usual, before walking off to the restroom. Miss Vixenne turned to me, I felt the air grow thicker and I almost choked, my head felt as if it could roll off my shoulders at any second. In every crack between furniture and every shadow that could possibly manifest in this home, I could feel eyes staring at me. I turned my vision to focus on the table as the temperature dropped significantly. Every nerve in my body became tense as I tried to level my breathing. "May I see your hands?" She asked, though through the ringing in my ears, I could hardly understand her. The smile on her face was now threatening to me. I shakily gave her my hands, not wanting to cause any trouble, my pale and nervous palms were covered by my arm warmers, but I doubt she would try to read my future in limited time. "Aurora, you're shaking!" She said in a tone I could not describe, I hadn't a clue how to respond to her, I couldn't bring my eyes to focus on anything. "Dear, doesn't this hurt?"

"What?" I whispered hoarsely, my eyes finally focusing on my fingertips, which she was referring to. On each one of my fingerprints was a cut in the center, from my nail to my first joint. Though they were small wounds, there was no denying that they looked red and painful. All ten of them, I hadn't even noticed the cuts, due to my high pain tolerance.

"The darkness inside of you, doll, is pure evil." She said, as if she was threatening me, she got closer to me, a chill crawled up my side as it forced me to twitch, "Murderous, old, sharp, and red. Yet, it's familiar. The forces in this house are inviting you to join them." I was speechless, she let go of my hands and stood up. I was trying to catch my breath, but even my emotions were suffocating in this ambience.

"I'm-- I don't think I'm-- Why? W-Why do you think I'm evil?" I asked, rubbing my fingers together, these cuts weren't fresh, they had dried already. There was no way she could have cut my fingers in the past minute. The strange and numb cuts felt like paper cuts but were far deeper than paper could reach.

"Oh, Lucifer and Lilith!" She laughed, "I'm a proud witch. I happened to have put a protection spell on Yosa, she needed it, especially with her running around this damned house. Those cuts on your fingers are mere proof that you've danced with a demon or two." I was visibly confused, _a_ ** _demon_** _?_ One of the beings I've been so terrified of, something that I found so inexplicably daunting due to the fact that it could be attached to this house, it resides within me? I've always loved to believe my mother was the one who left me with this gift to protect me without her being here, but, did a demon curse me? I've had this talent ever since I could remember, why would a demon curse a baby? Well, obviously, because they're evil, but I doubt they'd do it without reason. Would they? What kind of evil could living in me?

"Did you change soaps, this one smells so yummy!" Yosa exclaimed happily as soon as she walked into the room, I turned to look at her expressiveness.

"Are you saying my old soap wasn't as lovely?" Miss Vivienne asked playfully, I stood up abruptly, looking at Yosa. As soon as she walked in I'd realized that my muscles had relaxed and the air thinned out. If I'm evil, is it possible for me to actually hurt her? Both the woman's and the girl's eyes were on me as I glanced at my fingertips before speaking again.

"Let's go home, Yosa."

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧


	7. 𝑶𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝑼𝒑𝒐𝒏 𝑨 𝑫𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
> But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
> You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream'

�̡͖̑͂�̜͙̲̏̔̚�̗̩͗͝��̺̟̙̏̾͛̅͟�̨̟̰̹̏̇͑̽�̺͉̤͛̅͋͠ͅ�͍̟̩̲̔͐̏͒�̟̠̬͌̆̚� ̲̼͌͝♡̺̱͂̕

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

The lovely lady woke up, even if she was quite sleepy, her pale green eyes took in Louisiana's breathtaking evening sky. The warm air served as a blanket around every living being, it was difficult to feel tense when the ambiance is embracing you. Although she didn't have a clue as to where she was, her calm state allowed the blonde to feel comfort in the gingham cotton blanket beneath her. She sat up, instead of her usual messy hair she had the perfect bouncy waves every girl dreamed of. Her face had matured from pretty to beautiful as she blossomed into a healthy young lady. To her left were the infamous swamps, the tall grass, the butterflies -- they all made her realize that mother nature sure deserves the biggest mother's day gift as she basked in the glory.

"You're beautiful even whilst you sleep, my darling." The man sitting next to her spoke, placing his rough hand on top of hers, it was unfamiliar to her but she wasn't at all worried. His fiery red eyes watched her as she turned to her right, meeting his intense gaze. Instead of his usual slicked back hair and formal clothing, he was casual. His wavy, deep brown hair easily flowed with the breeze. He was wearing his round glasses instead of his expensive monocle, as if he didn't care about his appearance today; he knew she didn't mind either. Her heart ached as she admired the way the sunlight graced his young features. He had made her speechless, a soft blush dusted her pale cheeks as she looked down to see his bruised hand covering her soft one. "Are you still tired? You are being unusually quiet." He asked with a short laugh.

"I'm sorry." She spoke politely with a smile, her heartbeat raced as he inched closer to her, leaving a kiss on her warm cheek. He knew what he was doing, he had done it many times before, unlike his beneficiary. His charm was sickeningly unstoppable, yet, he did not use it for sex. He used it for the one true forbidden pleasure. On her end, she felt an ounce of happiness, turning to him, she cherished his cheeky smile and half-lidded eyes. She leaned in, pressing her round, rose tinted lips onto his blood-tasting smile. He gave in after a moment of doubt, and it was as if they both felt complete. As if everything that has been missing from their lives was replaced by this hunger. She wanted so desperately for him to be the answer and he wanted her to be his last. He continued to move his plum colored lips with hers as she gave him her soul for who knows how long. After pulling away for air, they both gave a quick giggle to their flustered state. He stood up, giving her his sinning hand, helping her to stand up with him. He was a healthy and lean man, growing to 6'3, standing nine inches taller than his female companion.

"Dance with me." He demanded, due to his charisma it did not sound like a threat to her, but it was no question. She easily complied, dancing along with him in the grass, without a care in the world. It didn't matter where they were dancing, how long they were dancing, or what they were dancing to. To her, his arms is where she was meant to be. 

"Aurora!" A man's voice called from afar.

"Dad?!" She whipped her head around to look for him, tearing herself from her partner's arms as she tried to follow her father's voice. In the blink of an eye, she stumbled over, choking as metal clamped around her throat. She was on her hands and knees, trying to control her staggering breathing. A chain was connected to the metal collar around her throat, connecting her to the same bruised hand that was holding hers just moments ago.

"Where do you think you're going, darling?" He sneered, making her turn to see the dangerous night sky was upon the two. His scleras were crimson red, glowing in the darkness that enveloped the pair.

"What are you doing?" She whimpered, looking into his demonic eyes. She tried to call his name but could not. Not in this space. He walked over, putting his arrogance on display as leaned in, but she wasn't scared, instead she was preparing herself for another kiss. Instead, he embraced her, his body heat radiated through his clothing, his surprisingly strong arms crushing her as he forced her to lay on the overgrown grass. She looked up at the night sky, instead of stars there were flowers, spinning violently as if they were dancing to the tune of her pain. They were sharp unlike real flowers and their petals had minds of their own. She was mesmerized by them as her love held her as if she was his lifeless child. He had let go of the chain, it was laying next to the pair, hidden in the long blue-green grass.

"You cannot leave me, my darling." He muttered into her clavicle, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted himself up to be eye to eye with the blonde. Her eyes always seemed to shine like glass, the sadness they emitted made him feel emotions he wasn't familiar with when he looked into them. The fact that for the first time in his long life, his perspective could change so suddenly had ticked him off beyond belief, "Even when we are apart, you cannot escape me." He spat, she cupped his face in her hands, his expression softening under her touch. She smiled though tears welled up in her eyes.

"I feel empty." She said, with a smile on her face, and a weak breath escaped as tears fell from her eyes, "Everything feels so unimportant to me since I heard your name for the first time." He laughed, grabbing her wrists tightly and pulling her to sit up with him. Red fireflies surrounded the two, bringing the alarming lights into their lives, but who were they warning?

"Exactly how deep are you trying to feel with these?" He grinned, exposing the bloody vertical lines on both of her thin wrists that did not stop spewing out the crimson liquid. Her eyes were wide and screaming as she trembled due to his touch. "You know, my dear." He brought her left wrist to his lips, sticking his tongue out and running the muscle along the oozing wound before violently sucking on it. She bit her lip, watching him enjoy her life force as it stained his mouth and sharp chin. She blushed as he repeated his actions with her right wrist. "I can make you feel something even deeper."

"I'm damned after all." She giggled with a painful smile, inviting him. The world around the pair was progressively becoming darker, as their sights were centered on each other. Her vision blurred with tears, she watched as red hair grew out of his dark chocolate hair, doubling the length as ears the size of a tropical plant's leaves grew on the top of his head, followed by black antlers. The rich caramel color of his skin turned purplish grey as his teeth grew long, yellow, and sharp. His bones cracked and popped as he grew a foot taller, radio static filling the female's ears. Instead of his dark eye circles, from his lid to his eyebrow laid the color of blood. He towered over her, grinning as his glasses morphed to a rose-tinted monocle. The hands that were holding hers were now claws, yet, she took them in hers and felt their roughness in her hands. She looked into his eyes, bringing his claws to her face and happily rubbing them against her cheeks, to him it felt as if he was fondling a pair of ripe peaches. 

" _ **Devorame**_."

An evil cackle left his throat as soon as the word left hers. He pushed her back onto the grass, only, now realizing the chain connected to the collar on her neck was now connecting to a matching collar on his. It angered him all the more, his eyes now the shape of glowing radio dials.

" ** _Tout le plaisir est pour moi,_ _ma chérie._** "

He swung his open claw up in the air, with might and main he vigorously brought his claw deep into her chest, right below her sternum and digging deep into her flesh. She stared at the pleased look on his crazed face, as she coughed up a handful of blood.

"�̢͞�̬̲̼̋͊̂�̹̳̮̪̋̀̓̍�̢͉̗̃͂̚͘͜�̖͈̙̘̎͐́̓�͕̓�͇͘�̢̥̺͔͇͂̎̓̅́�̤̤̮͈̱͐̐́̋�̨̨͂̾𝓸̤͇̩̍̓̚͞ͅ𝓻̧̨̱̓̚̚." She called for him, automatically knowing what she craved so desperately for, he left a kiss on her trembling lips, his long and slim tongue sliding into her mouth and licking out the blood that she had just spat up as his fingers danced in her intestines. She let a humming moan escape, making him chuckle as he pulled away, leaving kisses stained with her blood down her neck as a trail to the wound in her stomach. He brought out his claws, holding her quivering body as she caressed his soft ears. He took a bite out of her, making her twitch and squirm, fondling his red fur in pure ecstasy, her legs involuntarily wrapping themselves around his torso. His antlers kept growing sharp and jagged as he took more and more bites out of her. He hardly chewed her fat and skin, he had easily swallowed as if he'd done it many times before. Her breath hitched, gazing up at the sky as it turned red and purple, a pentagram forming from the flowers that had once laughed at her. He used his strength once more to crack her rib cage open with his long fingers, she smiled and drooled as he ate her heart, in her mind, all she heard were the voices in her head as they screamed " _I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!_ " before they could say no more.

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist with music that reminds me very much of this story <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbc-XKRpltVF9ckO8l4lGqiJWWBEijgiN


	8. 𝑮𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒍𝒚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of last chapter's dream, moving on to Halloween!

**_1987  
_ ** **𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

On certain days when I wake up, there's an echo of multiple voices screaming 'I love you!' in the back of my head. It has always scared me, for it did not sound loving at all, it was purely unsettling. Never anything other than violent and exasperating, the word love should and could easily be replaced by its opposite. Every time I wake up with that specific echo is in my head, I can't remember the dream no matter how much I'd like to. Otherwise, every other night I have extremely vivid dreams. At times they do terrify me, knowing that the majority of people in this world put so much meaning into their dreams.

I sat up, making sure not to hit my head on the ceiling and wiped some tears away from my eyes. I've been at LeRoux High for two weeks now, I definitely prefer it over my old school, solely due to the ghosts inhabiting it. My favorite class is easily Theater, it helps me get out of my little bubble, even if I get nervous every once in a while. I made my way down from the bunk bed, heading to the restroom. Maybe Eden had a point in telling me about Vesspira, being an actress seems like a dream come true. Due to me usually pretending and lying throughout my life, I feel as if I'm a natural born actress. Not only that, but I truly adore the art of becoming a new person.

Speaking of that snarky male named Eden, he has become the closest friend I've had in my life. He visits me during class and talks to me about the most random things, I greatly appreciate it, though it is distracting. Due to the fact that I can't talk back, I respond to him by writing in a notebook I have dedicated to him. I'm surprised I haven't failed all my classes already, but I value his friendship more than anything. He told me that he was born in Hollywood, California which is exactly why he was introduced to celebrities so early. His dad died when he was around 10 years old, 3-ish years later he and his mother moved here just in time for his first year of high school, which he never finished. Eden just recently opened up about his life but never about his death which makes me wonder if he's forgotten how he died, even if it wasn't too long ago. I'm too timid to bring it up to him, especially since he snaps pretty easily. 

I closed the bathroom door behind me, rolling my sleeves up to wash my hands and face, the soap stinging the cuts on my fingertips. I had started getting used to them, it's either that or avoiding Yosa completely -- which is nearly impossible. I dried off my hands and face, looking at the dozens of cuts on my wrists. Sometimes I forget when or how I cause them, some of them are scratches, others are from razors, others from anything sharp I could find. There's been many times in this past year where I feel as if something inside of me is clawing to get out, causing me to black out, yet when I snap back to reality, there are many fresh cuts on my arms. The one time I was truly petrified was when there was blood that wasn't accounted for, AKA, not my blood. I sighed, pulling my sleeves to cover my knuckles as I looked in the mirror. The puffy-ness of my big eyes and the redness surrounding them easily gave away the fact that I cry very often. I've tried covering it with makeup but it never really works. On top of that, my brows are always furrowed and pouting -- could I look any more pathetic? 

I pulled up my pajama shirt to take a look at my birthmark, it was stinging as it usually does in mornings alike to this one. I scratched it, it was located right under my sternum, where my ribs go their separate ways. It kind of looked like an upside down heart and was as big as my fist. I released my shirt then glanced at my reflection once more. It makes me feel awkward, looking into my own eyes, especially after my aunt Nadia showed me pictures of my dad when he was younger. I still wonder what happened between them, but, I don't even think Nadia knows what happened. When she talks about my dad she sounds as if she's talking about the only thing good in her life, telling me only about the positives of my father before he moved to Spain when he was only 19. It hurts me to say that she acts exactly like Mr. Bovach and his fondness towards Alastor.

"Aurora!" Yosa exclaimed as soon as I walked out of the restroom, I made my way back to our room, "Today's the best day of the year! We don't have to wear those silly uniforms!" She said, throwing my Halloween costume at me as she put on her white gloves to match her pink fluffy dress. She was dressing up as Princess Peach meanwhile my aunt helped Kai get into his Mario costume. I'm completely fine with them forcing me to participate in the fun, it makes my life a bit more interesting. Yosa made me dress as Sleeping Beauty, the only say I had in it was choosing which dress of hers. I didn't want to stand out as much, so obviously I chose the dress she wears in the forest where she meets prince Philip and falls in love. I'm guilty of wanting my love story to be that simple.

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

** 1987 **

**𝓐𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

I awoke at my desk, my head resting on my arm and a bundle of paperwork. I have not slept in a couple of months, yet, every time I happen to fall asleep, I have that forsaken dream. I am nothing but sure she is experiencing it as well, for it is the time where our souls intertwine and show exactly how erratic they are. She is not quite ready to reach out to me, she has some distractions taking her away from the tricks and treats that lead her to my grasp. For, I have been watching her since she wailed for the first time. Her virtue astounds me, someone with the capacity to feel emotions as harshly as she does, it is difficult for her to express herself. Even in her toughest moments. She has failed in almost every kind of love a living being can receive, it is quite entertaining to watch. With a dead mother, distant father, and a spoiled egg for a step mother; it does not require average intelligence to say she has never experienced any form of parental love. Her step brother, a Joe destined to be a world-class sinner, abstinent from sibling affection. To top it all off, her being a cancelled stamp has not helped with her endeavors in the platonic or romantic department. Yet, it astounds me as to why I am stuck with someone who I would more than like to consider to be my exact opposite. The fact that such a soft, emotional, and weak individual carries part of my soul irks me beyond belief. I can say that if she lived during my lifetime, she would easily fall into my trap.

I stood up from my desk, walking to the nearest mirror and straightening out my clothing and monocle. Aurora has become a nuisance; which will be easy to change once we meet. From the moment she was born her soul was overflowing, the fraction mine had to find space in her body. She has too much soul to live as a normal person would, causing her to feel unstable. The process is irritating but necessary. Once we meet, she will make a deal with me and seal her fate, giving me the leftovers of her soul. Only then will we be able to function. Aurora will never reach her true form until she gives in to me.

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

**_1987_ **

**𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

Today could might as well be the only day I may actually stay after school, due to the high school clubs host a sort of festival for everyone to come to. I'm excited to spend more time with my ghostly buddies. I already told Yosa I would stay in the school meanwhile the festival gets set up to help as an excuse. As soon as the bell rang I sped to the girl's bathroom on the third floor, barging in immediately. To my surprise, only Caroline was inside. She turned to me, visibly upset as tears rolled down her soft cheeks. The air was thick and humid, it was almost as if the bathroom had a filter of blue over it.

"Didn't Eden tell you to not come up here today?" She yelled, but it didn't seem angry, just hurt.

"N-No." I stuttered, "He didn't mention anything..." She sighed in frustration and wiped her tears away. I didn't want to leave her like this, she's my friend and I should be there for her. I placed my schoolbag down near the door, "Are you okay?"

"No." She sniffled, walking towards the window and looking outside of it, seeing the people down below preparing their games and stands, "Today is a hard day for me, Aurora. I always would like to be alone today and had asked Eden to tell you to avoid the restrooms for today. Maybe he wanted me to tell you why... He's always been like that..."

"You can trust me." I gave her a concerned smile, even if her back was facing me.

"Today is the anniversary of my death." She sighed, turning back to face me once more, "Do you know what that means?" I shook my head no, looking into her deep, amber eyes, "This is the only day where I can leave this place. I could walk around the town and... On top of that, it's Halloween, every ghost can be seen. Don't you see? It's perfect... I would be lucky. But, my family moved to God knows where and I can't visit them. I don't want to be lost around the town so I just stay here."

"I'm so sorry." I frowned, walking closer to her, "You must miss your family so much."

"I don't even know if my parents are alive still or not." Her voice trembled as tears fell from her eyes, "They were so proud of me... Comin' to a school like this... Just to... Be killed..."

"W-What?" I stopped in my tracks as she began to cry even harder.

"I thought things were different! A Creole man founded this school, I don't know why integration was so hard." I felt a pang in my heart as I realized where she was going with her story, she shifted her gaze to the last stall, "They said they were my friends, they were going to help me with my makeup for the festival, since I'd wanted to try it so badly. Maybe it was only an excuse since they were planning on bullying me, but they got carried away while holding my head in that filthy water. I-It was probably just an accident."

"Murder is not just an accident." I felt tears falling from my eyes as Caroline sobbed and fell to the floor, I immediately found myself sitting by her side.

"I was supposed to graduate at the top of my class! I was supposed to become a doctor and by now I would have been married with babies!" She cried into her hands, I held her as she mumbled nonsense about the girls who murdered her, all she wanted was to be seen as their friend. The feeling rising in my chest was unfamiliar and hungry, the anguish masked the rage as Caroline cried into my shoulder. Then, I realized something; are ghosts people that weren't meant to die? Caroline's time was cut, there's no way that was the plan for her life. Yet, what about the others? I watched as Eden floated out of one of the stalls, my brain raised the question once more; how did he die? Eden gave me a comforting look, I wiped my tears before facing Caroline.

"Thank you for telling me, I know it must be nothing but difficult to talk about. What those bullies did is unforgivable and they should pay." I wiped her tears away, "But, we'll save that for later. Let's not let those racist assholes ruin your day." I smiled through the heartbreak as she had started to calm down, "We can do your makeup and have fun at the festival, maybe even trick or treat later? Especially if we steal a costume from the Theater department."

"That sounds fun." She gave a sweet smile before hugging me, I rubbed her back soothingly. I wanted the ones who stole her life to get what's coming to them. Even if they already did, I felt as if it was my duty to avenge her. For now, I could only help by allowing her to enjoy her afterlife. She pulled away from the hug, just noticing Eden who had been watching, "What are you looking at?" She spoke playfully.

"The best show of my life." He smirked, forming his hand into a heart-shape, holding it up to see Caroline and I through it. "So se--" She cut him off by pushing him and scowling at him. "I didn't even get to finish my sentence!"

"I knew it was gonna be dirty." She crossed her arms as he laughed it off, making her let out a small giggle as well. I feel genuine happiness knowing that they're my friends.

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧


	9. 𝑯𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘'𝒔 𝑬𝒗𝒆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is taking the first steps to learning to love in all forms.

**_1987  
_ ** **𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

"You're a Theater girl? I would have never guessed." Caroline said as we were sneaking into the dressing room. "You look like those sad wallflowers that write poetry. Like Mr. Bovach." I laughed in response, for, she wasn't exactly wrong.

"I like both." I glaced at her as we stood in the dressing room, "I love all forms of art." I turned on the Hollywood style vanities that had lighted mirrors.

"Oh." Caroline spoke innocently with a giggle before she turned to look through the costumes. Eden was looking at himself in one of the vanity's mirrors, though he was a bit transparent, he seemed like he was analyzing his reflection.

"Are you gonna dress up?" I stood next to him, "Finally get out of that old uniform?"

"Don't know. Think it suits me." He said, his usual hyper mood was gone, replaced by a calm yet melancholic version of himself. He seemed as if he was stuck in thought.

"Is something on your mind?" He glanced up at me then smirked.

"Ya think I'd grow up to be hot?" My eyes widened along with my smile as he faced himself in the mirror and struck different poses. "Maybe if I was taller all the girls would be making deals with demons just to see me." He joked as I laughed.

"I thought you liked your height." I spoke as I lightly covered my mouth with my hand, giggling.

"Don't get me wrong, it's fun, but I look weird standing next ta' ya." With a swift move, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I felt my face turn pink, I wasn't used to physical contact at all, "We should switch heights."

"T-That's possible?"

"Maybe." Eden chuckled, turning to me. His face was so close to mine and I felt tension in my chest, my anxiety was flaring up and he knew it. Instead of looking at him I looked at our reflection, how parts of him faded into the background but his hand on my waist was prominent. Yet, if Eden was taller than me, I just know he'd have a huge advantage over me; he already acts like this while being smaller. I can't imagine how he'd be if he was tall or grown up.

"Are you sure? You'd o-only get an extra 4 inches..."

"Hmm..." He moved his gaze to pretend to think for a second then looked back to me, "Ya right. Why would I want a 14 inch d--"

"Eden!" Caroline cut him off, we broke away from each other and turned to look at her, she was already dressed up in a ballerina costume with her hands on her hips, "I've told you many times that I don't care for your filthy language." She pouted then walked over to a vanity.

"I'm so so so so sorry." He spoke sarcastically as he walked away to start looking for his own costume. I joined Caroline, taking the makeup out from the drawers and helping her apply it to her face.

"That's such a pretty color on you." I smiled as I added the rosy blush to her cheeks, I was glad that she's in a better mood.

"Thank you!" she said happily, brushing through her hair and putting it in a puffy top bun, with the little makeup experience I had I helped her accentuate her beautiful features. "My momma had always pushed me to study ever since I said I wanted to be a doctor. I never got to appreciate the arts when I was alive, but I always thought ballerinas were the most beautiful women on God's green Earth. Aurora, I hope you know to work hard but also appreciate the beauty of life as long as you can."

"Of course." I put the finishing touches on her makeup, she smiled genuinely as she looked into the mirror. Eden cleared his throat to get our attention. I turned to him, he was dressed like a prince from the 19th century, matching with Mr. Bovach, whom I didn't even notice was present.

"Prince Eden and Prince Edward, the Royal Eds." He spoke in an arrogant tone as Mr. Bovach sighed, fixing his glasses. "Or, one of us can be the Nutcracker and the other can be Sleeping Beauty's prince or whatever. I got this cape." He said while holding up a red cape.

"That's Little Red Riding Hood's cape." I said with a giggle.

"Whatever, it works, right?" Eden smiled at me, and although he always has a stupid grin or smirk on his face, he's never made an expression like that. I nodded at him, keeping my smile on my face as Caroline stood up. She glanced at the clock.

"Let's go to the festival, everyone."

"Wait." I said, getting the three's attention, "My little cousins are going to be there, they don't know that you three are ghosts. They think Mr. Bovach is a tutor and that you two just go to school here, they also don't know that I can see ghosts."

"Don't worry, we're going to have to pretend that we're alive anyways." Caroline said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "That means no floating Eden."

"I know." He groaned, rolling his eyes. He had already put on the cape, although Sleeping Beauty takes place in the 14th century, I can agree that Eden's choice of costume suits him better. I thanked the trio, before heading out of the dressing room and outside to the festival.

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

Caroline and Yosa had become best friends in less than 30 minutes, their energy had matched up perfectly and they kept winning the carnival games together. Mr. Bovach was acting as a father to the rest of the group, even if he was shy towards my cousins, he showed them more attention and care than my dad would have. He's even helped them win some candy in a minigame. I wished Yosa could see them as ghosts as well, so that they wouldn't have to be alone once I graduate. Then, after she graduates, Kai would be their friend.

"C'mon, I always look at the fireworks from over here." Eden whispered to me before grabbing my hand and taking me away from the group.

"F-Fireworks? On Halloween?"

"Weird town, I thought ya knew that." He said with a laugh. Behind the school were some infamous cypress trees, some still had some strings of beads hanging from them. "The fireworks come from the town hall, this is the closest corner from the school to see them." He said as we came to a stop, he made fake binoculars out of his hands, looking up at the sky, "Perfect, just as always." He smiled, putting his hands down before grabbing my hand once more without a second thought.

"Do you come here every Halloween?"

"Yeah, I always try to convince the teach and Caroline to come but, they never do. I understand though, it's a tough day for her and he wants to comfort her." His hold on my hand tightened, "You look pretty, the costume really suits ya. Sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"It's alright, thank you." His gaze fell from my face to my neck, then arm, then wrist. As he was pulling me to this spot, my sleeve must have slid up. After staring at it for a few seconds, he pulled my wrist up to inspect it further.

"Ow... Don't those hurt?" He looked back at me with a empathetic look on his face.

"Not really." I said, pulling my hand away from his grasp.

"Don't ya wanna tell ya best friend about it?"

"There's not much I could tell you, Eden... Sometimes even I forget when I get them."

"Really?!" His eyes lit up, his smile growing, "I had that too! 'Cept it was mostly on my legs. I would forget how I got hurt all the time before I died." So, that explains the bruises and band-aids on his legs, I wonder if we forget for the same reason. "Looks like my Ow-rora can take her pain well." He grinned, starting to float once more. I looked around for anyone that could catch him, but we were completely alone.

"Is that really my nickname?" I giggled, looking up at him.

"Maybe just Ow... Or, Ao?" He put his hand on his chin, thinking about it.

"I like it."

"Great!" He smiled widely then embraced me, his arms were around my shoulders as my back hit the tree behind me. I felt my face turning red, how the hell am I supposed to react to a hug? Especially one like this? He's floating and holding my shoulders tightly, I won't be able to hug him back. As I was panicking, the firework show started, Eden giving me the best view of it.

"Eden?" I spoke after a minute of silence, not once taking my eyes off of the fireworks. He pulled away from the hug, looking into my eyes. In this lighting, his pink eyes were glowing. Yet, full of depth. I know he's been through a lot, I know it's hard for him to express himself.

"What's up?"

"T-Thank you." I spoke shyly, no matter how nervous I got, I couldn't stop looking at him. I was completely hypnotized by his eyes as they glared through my soul. He softly pushed my wild and overgrown bangs away from my eyes, to get a better look at me.

"This is the perfect spot, I told ya." He chuckled, turning to see the fireworks.

"Not only for that." I moved my gaze to my feet as I grabbed the sleeve of his costume, he turned to me again, "I've never had a friend like you before."

"Me too." He seemed content, "Even if I have the teach and Caroline... I talk to you about things I don't talk about with them. You just...Understand."

"I finally feel like a person." I smiled, looking up at him, "I thought I would never be able to make a connection like this with someone." Eden smirked.

"Ao, a connection?" He put a hand on the tree behind me, disregarding my personal space yet again. His free hand held onto my left hand, running his thumb over my fingers. I felt like there was a restraint in my emotions for the first time in my life. A voice in the back of my head was whispering _'--would be mad'_ and I didn't know who it could possibly be talking about. It could be my dad, but why would he care? Caroline? Mr. Bovach? I felt a pressure in my chest as soon as the painting of Alastor popped into my head. What the hell would he have to do with this? His physical appearance was beautiful but that's all I could find attractive about him. I felt myself getting irritated, I hardly know anything about that man. "Is this a lil' too much?" Eden asked, cocking his head to the side as he read my expression.

"It's not, I'm sorry..." I looked away from him.

"Ya don't need ta' apologize." Eden chuckled, leaning in and swiftly pressing his lips against my hot cheek. I was beginning to get dizzy as all the blood in my body had rushed to my face, my eyes widened. As soon as he pulled away, I covered my face nervously as he giggled at my reaction, "C'mon, let's get back to the others." I nodded in response as he took my hand once more and landed on his feet, walking us back over to the festival.

"Where did you guys run off to?" Yosa asked loudly as Eden and I approached the rest of the group. Eden explained to her as my mind ran rampant yet again. I've never had feelings for anyone before, I don't understand them at all. In movies, people see someone and fall in love so easily. I have never understood that. Even if things were to progress with Eden, I could guess that it would take a long while for me to develop normal, fluid feelings. I tuned back in to see Eden was teasing Yosa and Kai for the costumes he couldn't understand.

"May I speak with you?" Mr. Bovach asked politely once Caroline walked over to tell Eden to be polite. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I want to thank you for being able to let Caroline enjoy this day." He said, a slight concerned look on his face, "It's difficult for us to talk about our deaths. I'm becoming more comfortable with it meanwhile Caroline has always cried even when only thinking about it. But--" He grabbed onto both of my shoulders, bending down to face level with me, "I am begging you. Never ask Eden how he died. No matter how badly you want to know. No matter how comfortable you think he is with you. Please, Aurora. It's for your own good."

"What--"

"Never demand to know anything about him, he will tell you when he wants to." His brown eyes were wide, the reflection of lights in his glasses, I nodded and he let go of me. I touched the spot on my cheek that Eden kissed, looking up at Mr. Bovach as he gazed upon the rest of the group. I felt guilty, I never thought about Eden being dangerous. "You are a curious one aren't you?" Mr. Bovach smiled, putting his hand on my head and patting it.

"Is it that wrong to want to know about someone you care about's past?" I looked down to the ground, thinking of all the possible ways Eden could have died. I hate to admit that he's quite self-destructive.

"Not exactly." Mr. Bovach chuckled, "If I tell you how I died will that rest your questioning about that boy?"

"Okay." I looked up at him as he crossed his arms with a chuckle.

"I stayed late grading finals during the summer of 1940. I think I might have been going a bit... Loopy. I thought I heard footsteps on the roof. Mind you, my classroom was on the third floor and that was something I often heard only during lunchtime. I went to investigate..." He stopped, looking away.

"Is something wrong? You don't--"

"You might think I'm crazy for saying this."

"I won't, I promise."

"I saw..." He sighed, "I saw Alastor, but he was different. He was not acting as he usually did. He was dancing on the short wall, this was before the school installed the railing. He was singing a song I had never heard, and I was so ecstatic I completely disregarded the fact that he tragically passed away in 1933. I genuinely thought he was back." My eyes were wide, is it possible that I could contact Alastor here? "I kept yelling for him to get down but he would not listen. Once I saw him slip I dove to grab him, but, he was gone... With nothing to grab onto I fell... You know the rest." He said with an awkward chuckle.

"Thank you for telling me." I smiled a closed-lipped smile and he returned it.

"I think I missed him so much that I hallucinated..." He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up a bit, "Do you think I may be crazy?"

"Not at all."

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧


	10. 𝑶𝒖𝒊𝒋𝒂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora visits Miss Vixenne alone to get information on the school and Alastor.

_** 1987  
** _ **𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪** **'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

Today is November 16th, 1987. The first day I will be visiting Miss Vixenne on my own. These past few weeks I've been depending on Yosa and the protection spell put on her to visit our neighbor the witch and her haunted home. Although, with Yosa present it does put a limit on what I can talk about. The reason prefer her being by my side is simply because she makes me feel a lot safer, though it is pathetic that I depend on her. I have to face my fears, yet, I can't stop thinking about the evil inside of me. I don't want Miss Vixenne to think of me as a threat or someone malicious. In fact, I don't want anyone to think of me that way, even if it's what usually happens. I'm not dangerous at all, especially if I don't have to be. I hoped Miss Vixenne of all people should know what I feel like. I bit my lip as I knocked on her door, I started to feel the tension and anxiety work itself through my body. I took a deep breath as I heard her footsteps.

"I've been expecting you." She spoke as soon as she swiftly opened her door. Her face was resting, showing no emotion, which confused me on what to feelings to reciprocate, "Come in." I followed her inside, closing the door after me. I always try and prepare myself for the change of air and aura as I walk into this home, and it seems like I am starting to build a tolerance to the negativity. It amazes me how she strolls around the halls of this cursed home with such ease. After these last few visits I've come to realize that she only has paintings of flowers and mythological creatures up, as if they were her family. I wondered if she left her real family behind. I followed her to her living room, staring at the decorations and hoping no malicious spirits were to sneak up on me. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." I said as soon as I sat on her beautiful Gothic Victorian couch. At the corner of my vision, I saw movement in the doorway. As a reflex, my eyes darted to see a child's head peeking out, staring at me. Their skin was as white as paper, their hair long, unkempt, and black. It didn't even look like hair, just a black mass desperately trying to replicate what hair looks like. Their eyes were wide, as if they were reading the story of my life in mere seconds. It was a horrifying sight, I'd never seen a ghost like that. "U-Uhm..." Was all I could force out, I was petrified. Miss Vixenne glanced at me, then at the creepy child staring at me.

"Oh, dear. Have you never encountered a peek-a-boo ghost?" She said with a short laugh. I shook my head no, looking away from the scary little thing, "They're not really children, they're just lost spirits. They were murdered and forgot the life they lived, so it's impossible for them to go to heaven or hell like this. Or even purgatory." She motioned for the child to come to her, it complied, I watched its small body make its way over to her, "They tend to be bound to the place they're murdered in, but sometimes roam around to get someone to follow them. Don't worry, they're completely harmless." She said giving the peek-a-boo ghost soft pats on the head.

"What happens once they remember?" I asked, still a bit haunted by the peek-a-boo ghost's glare. It did look dangerous, everything about it was unnerving.

"Then they will most likely take the form of their living selves then transferred to heaven or hell." On the subject of ghosts -- and why I even bothered to visit -- I wanted to ask her why my friends hadn't moved on from the place where they died. They still remembered everything about their past. Before I could ask her anything, she interjected, "I just told you this soul was murdered here, yet you showed no negative reaction. You know the history of this house, don't you, doll?" I was surprised, she read me like a book.

"I know Alastor LeRoux owned it and I know everyone assumes him to be a serial killer." I said, looking away from her piercing gaze and accidentally leaving out the fact that I'm pretty positive she has a demon living in this house with her.

"They're correct, honey." She smiled, satisfied at the fact that she was about to spill the piping hot tea on Alastor, "He was the best damn serial killer this world has seen. However..." She stood up, walking towards her fireplace and lighting it. The peek-a-boo ghost crawled onto the couch and sat next to me. Its aura was draining, everything in me wanted to run away from it, I tried to pay attention to Miss Vixenne only, "He was innocent."

"What?" I tried to analyze her body language as my brows furrowed, was that a riddle?

"You see, the murders he's responsible for only happened _after_ he became the quirky radio star he was famously known for. Trust me, I thought he was a plain old serial killer too, sweetness. Yet, this situation goes deeper than what humans are accustomed to, I'm telling you this because I know you're very familiar with demons." She cackled, a smug look smearing itself onto her aging face, "Your aura may be greens and pinks, but that soul of yours is drowning in black tar. It's demonic."

"But--" I lunged forward in my seat, ready to protect my pride, but was immediately interrupted by Miss Vixenne pointing at me as if I got an answer right.

"But!" She shook her arm whilst pointing at me, my tensed up body relaxing in order to intake new information, "But! Demons aren't human. I have a sneaking suspicion that whatever made LeRoux kill handfuls of innocent souls has now clung itself onto you." She folded her hands with a grin on her face, beginning to walk towards me, "The Radio Demon."

"The Radio Demon?"

"An evil deal maker, LeRoux must have awoken him when he was alive. Voodoo is dangerous like that, doll. His life was cut short, then the Radio Demon moved on to more and more victims, a deal with that devil is like signing your own death certificate." She spoke with such a harsh tone that everything in me wanted to believe her. Yet, I wondered. How would she know that?

"If the Radio Demon made deals with more people only after Alastor died, then is it possible that Alastor is the Radio Demon?"

"Mortal souls don't turn into demons, much less one as powerful and unmatched as the Radio Demon. Mortals only get sent to hell after a life of sin." I didn't want to believe that but, on the other hand, I didn't want to fight her. My dad was Catholic, when he was alive he believed that he would die and become an angel. Why wouldn't it work the same way for demons? I would much rather die and become a demon than suffer in hell as I am.  
  
"Miss Vixenne, there is something I wanted to ask you, and a reason for my visit today."

"Spare me the theatrics. What is it?" She sat down on the couch once more, the peek-a-boo ghost scooting closer to her and laying it's head on her lap.

"You see, I go to LeRoux High and three of my friends there are ghosts who died there." She became stiff, "Do you know why they're bound there?" I paused, it didn't seem like she was going to answer, to ease the mood I continued speaking, "I wanted to contact Alastor, I feel like he could know why."

"Oh?" She chuckled, her body language returning to normal, "How brave of you. You're not scared?" I shook my head no, avoiding eye contact, "Alright." She stood up once more, "I'm guessing you want to do it here?"

"I..." I thought about it, there is no better option, I might as well do it now and see what happens, "I guess so." The peek-a-boo ghost followed her a cabinet where she took out a thin box, handing it to me.

"You can have it, my contacting-malicious-spirit days are behind me." I opened the box, my eyes meeting a beautiful Ouija board, carved in dark wood with a matching planchette.

"Thank you." I spoke politely as my eyes widened, basking in the board's glory, running my fingers over the woodwork.

"Follow me." She ordered and I complied, Miss Vixenne took me upstairs as I held onto the railing. The thickness of air in her home was starting to make me lightheaded, which isn't something particularly useful while climbing up her stairs. "I don't know if you know this, but, LeRoux's mother was the voodoo queen of her time. Alastor is also, the name of the spirit of vengeance. Baron, in reference to the three true Barons of the Dead. I believe LeRoux was destined to become a serial killer from the second he was born. He can be deceiving, if you do contact him, make sure to be safe."

"Of course."

"This was his room, the master bedroom. I don't sleep in here because this is where most of the activity is." She opened the door to the room with the window that parallels the window in my aunt Nadia's house. It seems as if she used the room as a storage unit, random antiques were placed throughout the room, some of the larger furniture pieces had white sheets covering them. "I'll give you some privacy, the candles are in that drawer." It was as if she was urging for me to do it, metaphorically pushing me into that room and shutting the door behind her. I set the board down in the middle of the room, getting the candles out of the drawer she was referring to along with some matches. Most of the candles were already used, I wonder if she'd tried contacting Alastor before. I placed and lit the candles around the board going to turn the lights off but as made my way over there, I tripped over my own feet and held onto a large piece of furniture covered in a sheet. Upon touching it, I felt drawn to it, it was begging to be uncovered. I stood up straight, taking off the cloth and examining the wooden masterpiece. It was a large, vintage radio, it seemed as if it hadn't been used in ages. The possibility that someone might have used it to listen to Alastor's show made a slight smile crawl onto my lips. I thought it to be appropriate to leave uncovered. I turned off the light, carefully making my way back to the board and sitting on the floor next to it.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath, starting to move my hands towards the planchette as I built up my courage inside. A quick sputter of static came out of the radio as it flashed red. I looked over to it, feeling the fear starting to well inside my chest. The lights on it seemed to dimly light up again, I knew exactly what they were. I sighed and slapped my hand to my forehead, ashamed. I can't believe I thought some old radio was a demon. I'm nothing but embarrassed at how wild my thoughts could get. Though my face was getting red, I forced out a quick exhale and ripped the band-aid off, putting my fingers on the planchette. I slowly moved it towards **HELLO**. "My name is Aurora." I said as I spelt it out on the board, continuing with, "Can you tell me your name?" I stopped, waiting for a response. I then doubted myself, should I had asked for Alastor right away? Two sides of me were fighting as to whether to ask for him specifically or not, as I was stuck in second guessing myself, the planchette started to move.

 **"YES."** Was the spot it moved to before it went back to the center. I hadn't notice the temperature drop, my heart was beating out of my throat.

"What is your name?" I paused, forgetting the possibility that I needed to spell it out, but the planchette started moving on it's own again.

 **"ALASTOR."** As soon as the planchette moved to the letter 'A', I felt as if I could implode. Was it really this easy? How can I believe it? **"PLEASURE TO MEET YOU."** I started to relax a little, everyone I've met said he was nothing but charismatic.

"Nice to meet you too... Did you live here for long?" I asked nervously, I had to keep in mind that this man was dangerous, I had to play my cards safely. My rib cage felt as if it was trembling and my jaw was starting to chatter.

 **"A FEW YEARS. INCONSISTENTLY."** I wanted to ask for proof that it's Alastor, but I was afraid he'd get angry and leave me talking to this slab of wood alone. Mr. Bovach did say he was an angry person. An idea popped into my head quickly.

"Who is Edward Michael Bovach?" I asked, hoping he would assume I was just innocently curious.

 **"EDDY. A FRIEND OF MINE. ONLY MAN I KNEW TO BE TALLER THAN I."** I wanted to giggle a bit, but I didn't want to disrespect him. However, that didn't stop from a smile to creep onto my face. I had never felt this type of nervousness before. I felt giddy.

"Wh-"

 **"ARE YOU NERVOUS."** He asked before I could speak, I was a bit surprised, yet, it seemed fitting for him to take charge.

"Yes..." I said, I didn't want to lie to him. Though, that could be stupid of me.

**"HOW SILLY."**

"Hey..." I said with a nervous giggle. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you something."

 **"GO AHEAD."** I felt my heart skip a beat, he was really nice. I'm having such a great time talking to him.

"The school you built, do you know why it's haunted?" 

**"PROBABLY DUE TO THE FACT THAT PEOPLE DIED THERE."** I internally sighed, I was right to doubt that he'd give me the answers I wanted right away. **"HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME."** At first, I was shocked he'd asked that, yet again, if a teenager born about 70 years after me knew a lot about my life I would act similarly.

"You were a radio host. A rich, famous man with power. You lived from 1900-1933. You monopolized land in this area until your death." I paused, should I ask if he's a serial killer? "You... After you died, you were rumored to have..."

 **"BEEN A SERIAL KILLER."** He finished my sentence quickly. I bit my lip, wondering what to say. **"I'M AFRAID IT WASN'T JUST A RUMOR DEAR."  
**

"O-Oh..." I was speechless, Eden was right. Everyone was right, he was never framed and he escaped having to serve time by dying.

**"THE PRESS HASN'T GIVEN ME ENOUGH CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE."**

"What do you mean?"

 **"I KILLED 463 PEOPLE."** I was in nothing but shock, that wasn't anything near the amount that Eden had said, the static coming from the radio made me turn to it, it sounded like it was laughing. A dark chuckle. The planchette moved again, making me look at it once more, **"ARE YOU SCARED."**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧


	11. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑩𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑭𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has a coffee date with two of his friends.

**_ 1987 _ **

**_𝓐𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡_ **

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

Contact at last. When speaking to Aurora, not a fraction of me feels the need to appease her as I usually do when trying to get a human to make a deal with me. The piece of me carved into her very being will always be drawn to me; down to the dirt I step on. My true, evil nature wants to test the extent of her loyalty towards me, how far could I possibly go? If I were to be as cruel as to physically harm her, would she still run back to me? Though, I know for a fact it is much too soon for experiments. I must focus on the first task to get her to me. Her soul is in need of some trimming to make room for the piece of mine. I was growing impatient waiting for her to contact me, needless to say I am glad she achieved it this soon. I would have gotten bored watching her suffer, having a sob story and not knowing her purpose. I do not consider myself a person to give up easily, but watching an aimless life is worse than watching paint dry.

I strolled down the rancid streets of Hell, humming my own tune, special to me. I was on my way to meet two of my favorite demonesses for a meeting over coffee. Rosie and Vesspira, two of the most wicked spirits I've come across in my years. Though I would've liked if Mimzy were to join us this morning, she is more of a night owl than an early bird. I used one of Vesspira's large iron door knockers in the shape of a gargoyle to knock on her front door, which even for a tall woman like her was far too tall, leading into a mansion with high ceilings. The doors creeped open, her love heart shaped cloth with bat wings greeting me as per usual and leading me through the dark hallways decorated with art in forms of paintings and statues. They were quite grotesque, all matched Vesspira's color palette of purples, rotten pinks, and blacks. She did live alone, there was no reason for such a spacious mansion, though, I live similarly. With just one person inhabiting it, Vesspira's mansion is quite dark, any guest would never know what is lurking in the shadows. Sometimes black butterflies and purple bats flutter about from room to room, it is quite whimsical. I pushed away a luxurious curtain, watching the bat-like thing fly in as I stepped into the lounge lit by dim, pink lighting where the ladies were having their chat. The love heart returned to it's rightful place on Vesspira's right eye, the wings perfectly forming into strings that held it in place, acting as an eye patch.

"Oh, Alastor, my dear boy!" Rosie said as she rose from her seat, walking over towards me gracefully and embracing me. I wrapped a singular arm around her, patting her back. Rosie was a great business partner, despite both of us having mortal souls, we both became overlords down here in Hell. It was something never heard of before our time.

"My, my Rosie. You sure are in a good mood." I snickered as she pulled away, smiling before she returned to her seat. I usually do not care for people touching me, but Rosie has become my dearest friend over the years and I do not mind her gentle hugs.

"How lovely of you to make it, Alastor." Vesspira spoke, her voice is always filled with emotion, as if every second of her afterlife she is putting on an act for the picture show. She lifted her hand up as she sat in her seat, I took it in mine and placed a polite kiss on the back of her lavender colored hand.

"It is my pleasure, Vesspira. Thank you for having me." I spoke as I let go of her hand, sitting at the round, clothed table. "May I ask what you ladies were talking about before I barged in?"

"Rosie was trying to convince me to become an overlord once again." Vesspira sighed as she pulled out a compact mirror, reapplying her black lipstick onto her heart-shaped lips.

"You would only have to handle a fraction of territory, dear. A handful of sinners are already afraid of you, why put it to waste?" Rosie spoke with such elegance, stirring some sugar into her coffee.

"This mansion is all I need." Vesspira closed her compact mirror, pushing her black hair behind her long elf-like ears, "Besides, I have my own business and goals to worry about."

"And that is nothing but respectable." I spoke before sipping my piping hot black coffee, "It's great to know what you want, your strengths and weaknesses." My statement caused the two women to start inspecting me; Rosie with her pupiless eyes and Vesspira with her heart-shaped spiral of an eye. They must have caught on to the fact that I usually would not be so optimistic. Ever since I was young I realized it was nothing but difficult to keep secrets from women.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, my dear boy?" Rosie demanded in the lady-like way she has mastered and passed onto Vesspira, "Is that excitement I sense? What ever can have you like this?"

"Well, Rosie, dear, you do know me well." I grinned, letting out a quiet sigh through my nose as I placed my cup of coffee back onto it's designated saucer. "There is a reason as to why I agreed to this..." I glanced between them, "Coffee date."

"What did you do this time?" Vesspira scoffed, raising an eyebrow. Both of their full attention was on me, I already knew what their reactions were going to be, they might be frightening but I know all there is to know about them. They are predictable. Vesspira can easily sympathize with emotion and tries to come to a complete understanding before imputing her opinion. Rosie is quite the opposite.

"About 17 years ago, I performed the _kosyon nanm fòse._ " I held back a chuckle at the slight confusion flash onto their faces, "It's starting to come to fruition."

"Stop it with your dramatic pauses." Vesspira said with a pout. "Are you just going to assume we speak Creole? Explain yourself."

"Oh, you don't? What a shame." I smirked, sipping my coffee once more, "It is a spell I thought I would never need. Tedious, painful, and difficult. It is a forced soul bond." Rosie raised an eyebrow, I could tell she did not like where this was headed. "I gave part of my soul to the dark gods of voodoo, whom passed it onto a human born 324 days later, on the 17th of October. An unfortunate date, really." I chuckled darkly, rubbing my left temple out of annoyance, "I nearly gave up on that entire project due to that fact, it's almost as if it was a negative sign. She could taunt me for the rest of her existence, that is always a possibility. But, it would be a pain to give away yet another piece of my soul to a different human."

"Do you know who that person is?" Vesspira asked, her genuine interest in almost any subject is one of her best qualities.

"Yes. Her name is Aurora, she contacted me via ouija last night. I have been watching her for a while now, it is a surprise that it happened this soon."

"Soon?" Vesspira cocked her head to the side, acting concerned, "How old is she, Alastor?"

"She just turned 16, now, the spell isn't guaranteed romantic love, Vess. If anything this proves this project to be platonic. She is in desperate need for someone to look up to." I paused, watching the two ladies share a glance.

"Are you going soft on us, my boy?" Rosie said with a shady side glance at me.

"Not at all, I, for one, am just plain bored." I smirked at her, "I have no intention on returning her feelings, if anything, I plan on using this to my advantage."

"How?" Vesspira drank from her cup, her eye fixed on me whilst her bat wings flowed with the movement of her arms.

"You see, my dear," I held my hand up, above my palm, a simple representation of Aurora's untouched soul formed. A pink orb, glowing green, "When a soul like this is forced to bond," A copy of my fragment appeared, such a deep red that it may pass for black. About a fourth of a soul. It forced itself into Aurora's orb, causing it to overflow. It was dripping, melting, trying to contain itself within the glowing space. "This is what Aurora has had within her for her whole life. Having too much soul is nothing but damaging. She needs to summon me, make a deal with me, so then I am able to trim her soul." I spoke as a gulp of the pink and green fell into a vial, leaving my soul to be marbleized with hers.

"What will you do with the part of her soul?" Vesspira asked before her eye lit up, "Wait, are you going to infuse it with yourself? You're going to become her soul mate, right?"

"Of course not." I let out a dark laugh, swatting away the illusion, "I'll just keep it as a trophy, for catching my prey."

"Oh..." She spoke as her gaze landed on her coffee, her mind drifted off. I've always had a slight pity for her, ever since I met her I knew she lost something or someone extremely dear to her. She is always looking for that one special thing.

"You can't be serious, Alastor. Do you wear so much red that you are now blind to it?" Rosie scowled, "Truly. So much effort with so little to gain. Love? Is that what you crave? Please."

"Aren't you married?" I smiled insincerely.

"Yes. Frankie is a waste of space and energy. You might think you want someone that loves and coddles you, but it's nothing but a bother. I thought you were smarter than this." Rosie then fully turned to me, "If you go through with this deal you are planning on making with her, you will help your one and only biggest weakness grow. It will be the end of you."

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧


	12. 𝑿𝑰: 𝑼𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and her never ending internal debates.

**_1987_ **

**𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪** **'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

I feel a slight guilt for genuinely wanting to contact Alastor again, especially after he told me exactly how _many_ lives he's taken. Weirdly enough, there's so many things I feel as if I can learn from him, good and bad. After all of my experiences with strangers, I'm not the type to like or dislike a person based on stories about them or my first interaction with them. I don't know if I should particularly like this feature about me, as it could easily put me in danger. But, if I just talk to Alastor through the Ouija, a piece of pretty wood, I'll be safe. I doubt he could hurt me as he's just a cursed version of a pen-pal. Yet, it's impossible to fight this desperate urge to talk to him. 

Even though we've only had one exchange, I still have my regrets. For one, I didn't have the guts to ask him how hell is. What does it look like? Is it as bad as the bible threatens? Even though my family is Catholic, it still shocks me to know for a fact that heaven, hell, purgatory weren't lies. The afterlife is real. To be honest, it's one of the most comforting things to tell a mortal. I remember when I was seven years old, a friend of my dad's had passed away and I waited to see his ghost in his house or trying to talk to my dad. I wanted him to be a ghost so that I could prove to my dad my claims were true. Yet, I never saw his friend again. I was terrified to the core at the fact that not everyone becomes a ghost after they die. There was nothing that scared me more than eternal silence after death. The idea of most dead souls including my dad's friend were stuck in that horrifying state kept me up at night. I would constantly try to talk to the other kids about it to see if they had any experiences that could possibly comfort me, but, the topic was a bit too strange for them. Not only my classmates but their parents disliked me as well, I've been called a bad influence since elementary school, a title I still don't think I deserve. It follows me around everywhere. Every time their words or their expressions flash through my mind, the pain in my heart grows and I feel as if I could burst out in a sob at any second. Not only that, but my aunt Nadia has picked up on the negative aura that I unwillingly give off, last night she told me I had to be out of the house once I turn 18, after an argument I was too distraught to continue. 1989... I've already started to dread that year.

"Ah, my sweet little Aurora, always stuck in thought." Eden grinned, sitting on my desk, "Haven't ya been payin' attention to your science teacher?" He chuckled, I looked up at him, even though there were always parts of him that were a bit opaque, his eyes were always so bright and, ironically, full of life.

 _'No.'_ I wrote in my notebook that I specifically used to talk to him during class, I drew a small smiley face next to it before also smiling myself.

"How naughty." He teased with a smirk, "Is somethin' on your mind?"

'It's hard to explain...' I wrote, wondering if I should tell him about Alastor. Eden has always been a difficult person to read, when I first met him he told me that he wished he could see how eccentric Alastor was in his lifetime, but I doubt he meant it in a good way. From how he's acted, it seems that he hates the guy. Or, it could be that he only hated how blinded by love Mr. Bovach is? Either way, can I even ask Eden? I always feel like I have to walk on eggshells around him, especially after the red flags he's shown pointing to serious anger issues.

"I know sometimes it feels like people won't understand what ya wanna say, but I've told ya before that we ain't like most people. We understand each other." He chuckled, "Maybe if I tell you somethin' personal, you'd want to let up?"

'I wouldn't force you to.' I wrote, yet deep down I didn't like his actions, I was going to tell him eventually but he's still trying to force me to say something. 'It's just hard to write out on paper.'

"I see." Eden said, standing up to look out of the window next to me, "I don't remember much about my parents, I only remember that I really liked my dad. He was a drunk, but, he'd help with my homework and teach me things when he could. I think I forgot all the Japanese he teached me." He said with a chuckle, "He would use all of our money on liquor and the casino, but he was still better than my mom." His expression dropped, "Parent-wise." I didn't know if to question him or not, Mr. Bovach did tell me to never demand information about him and only to accept it. I quickly thought of a way to continue the conversation.

'You don't remember any Japanese at all?' I wrote, it was the only simple way to keep on the subject and possibly not irritate him. He read it and then looked at me, smirking.

"Ao." He stated, looking into my eyes. Growing nervous, I avoided his analytic gaze, "It means blue." He reached for my fluffy hair, holding a strand in his discolored hand, and toying with it, "It fits ya so well, it both sounds like 'ow', and, you're always so sad... So blue..." I didn't know if to be flustered or not, involuntarily, blush spread across my cheeks, Eden giggled.

 _'Do I really always look sad?'_ I wrote as he read.

"Well, there's times where I catch ya stuck in thought... Lookin' like you're about to cry." He looked away for a second before looking back at me, "But, then... You see me. And I get to see this side of you. The cute side." I wish I could speak, but getting the attention of 30 teenagers in a silent classroom is the last thing I want to do. Even if I could speak, I don't have any idea what I would say. Instead, I scribbled on my notebook to showcase my flustered state. His cold hand let go of my fluffy hair, moving to cup my cheek as his thumb caressed my skin, which was actively rising in temperature. His face inched closer to mine as his loving eyes shut.

_Wait_.

I was frozen in shock as his lips softly pressed against mine. I dropped my pencil onto the paper below as my hands twitched and started to sweat out of anxiousness. I wondered if I'd ever get accustomed to being touched by someone else. I wondered how I was supposed to react to a sudden kiss. I wondered if it was him or his actions that made me react in this bashful way. We stayed that way for a few seconds, but they felt like an eternity. He pulled away, my eyebrows furrowed as I stared at my desk in shock.

_My first kiss._

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for such slow updates. But, I'm here to ask you to join my discord server, I recently did an analysis and explanation on the chapter 'Once Upon A Dream' and I'd like to be friends with you :> If you are interested, add me on discord, aochie#6666 <3 Thank you for reading!


	13. 𝑿𝑰𝑰: 𝑴𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝑺𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔

**_1987_ **

**𝓐𝓾𝓻𝓸𝓻𝓪** **'𝓼 𝓟𝓞𝓥 ♡**

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked as soon as we were in the third story girl's bathroom once again. The safest place for the most ghastly conversations. Our one true place of comfort and chance to be alone, yet I felt nothing but tense. I couldn't allow my eyes to meet his at all. I felt like I was driving myself mad over one short peck. It was my first kiss, his lips were cold and unexpected. It was my first kiss and maybe, it shouldn't have happened.

"Well, ya seemed fine with it in the moment." Eden spoke nonchalantly, shrugging mid-float. It seemed like an uncomfortable position. Yet, as someone who doesn't float, I guess I can't judge.

"I-- Um-- Well, you stole my first... K-Kiss." I pouted, wondering if I was being delusional or if I was rightfully upset. On TV, stealing kisses is portrayed as romantic, but I'm not so sure I agree with that. It's times like this where I wish I had a mother who could lead me in the right direction. I honestly can't remember the last time I made a decision for myself.

"I wanna steal a lot of your firsts." Eden got closer to me, I glanced at his grin before looking away in shame. How could a person speak to someone who's clearly upset so carelessly?

"You can't be serious..."

"I know, I know. It took a while for me to get used to that dorky lisp and the height difference. But, I enjoy those things about ya now." He landed on the ground and put his hand on the wall behind me, "I thought my intentions were obvious, Ao."

"I thought you were just pitying me." I mumbled, holding back the tears begging to escape. I'm not used to kindness or love. I don't know what those things look like, differentiating between the two is nothing but impossible for me. On top of that, I felt like he was talking down to me. Like I'm so much smaller that whatever I say doesn't matter. I could feel as my breaths became shorter and shorter.

"No, no, no." He chuckled, "I pity the teach, I treat ya nothin' like that." I hoped he would back up a little, allowing me to have some breathing room so I don't burst. "Is it just that ya don't wanna accept my feelin's? Ya think that just because ya judge yourself so hard, hatin' your existence and all... That I can't be into ya?" Finally, tears spilled from my eyes as nearly every human emotion boiled up inside of my chest. I hated the fact that he's correct.

"I-It's not... It's not just that..." My lower lip quivered as he moved closer, his hand once again cupping my cheek as he stared at my embarrassed face.

"Tell me." He muttered, his face was already only a couple inches from my face. If he wasn't dead, we would have been breathing the same air. All though I had all the thickened oxygen in the room to breathe, I still felt so hopelessly suffocated. His threatening eyes stared at my lips a bit too long for my comfort, and finally I had built up the courage to walk away from him.

"Eden, please... Think about this logically." I choked out, still trying to stop crying out of embarrassment and desire for self control, "I just turned 16 and you're 14. Next year I'll be 17 and you'll be 14. The year after that I would have graduated, turned 18 and-- and, t-that's..."

"I only died when I was 14, I'm 23, remember?" He half scoffed, almost as if he didn't want to be serious at this moment. I wanted so badly to be as self-assured as him. To be assertive and know what it is I want, yet, I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"If that's the case, why are you interested in someone so much younger?" I retorted, becoming frustrated with his stubborn attitude, "Either way you look at it, it's..." I held my tongue, I'm not brave enough to bluntly say what I mean, even if it's obvious.

"Why don't we just say I'mma good in-between? Eighteen and a half." He shrugged, almost as if he was bored, "Why do ya care if we ain't seen as normal, I don't." He laughed to himself, "It's not like anyone would find out or care, anyways." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the fact that he was the only one laughing, "That's not what matters, Ao."

"What do you mean?" I say, trying to calm the trembling in my voice. Holding my own arms closely and controlling my breathing. A method I've perfected, having only myself to lean on.

"How we feel." He smiled, that same smile that he flashed on Halloween night. Genuine and full of emotion, yet not necessarily happy. Swiftly, he made his way towards me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Even if it was quick, that didn't mean he wasn't gentle. "If I was alive, my heart would be beatin' out of my chest right now..." 

"Really?" I sighed, I didn't want to believe him, after all, he's been extremely pushy and overly confident. Could someone act like that around their crush? Yet, I didn't want to look at him to check for sincerity. My heart sank as I realized something I was too rash to think of. Was he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? How is someone supposed to react to a question like that? If I were to reject him, would he still want to be my friend? The panic inside me said Caroline and Mr. Bovach have known him for longer, they would probably take his side and I would be alone. I didn't want that. I really didn't, in fact, it would be a nightmare. I knew then that I had to accept, because as pitiful as it is, I would rather be unhappy than alone.

"Really." He chuckled, "These past few years I've been watchin' so many high school romances and drama happenin' around me, I'm excited to be a part of some of that. If ya feel the same way, then there'd be no need for the drama part. If ya don't..." After him being silent for a couple of seconds, I instinctively looked over at him. I was met by his playful smirk, taking a weight off of my shoulders. I was terrified to the core at the idea of him being upset and seeing his eyes turn red again, I felt like I could breathe once more, "If you don't feel the same way, you will. I'll make sure of it. I'll flirt and nag until ya burst."

"You're an idiot." I giggled, the tension finally leaving my chest.

"I'm serious!" He continuously grinned, "Look, obviously I ain't gonna be all mad at the one girl I like for not feelin' the same way, 'specially since I gotta feelin' you're gonna end up fallin' for me anyway."

"Then why all the serious theatrics?" I half-jokingly pouted, feeling foolish for crying so desperately over nothing, "You really made me panic there."

"Well..." Eden scratched the back of his head, "Don't get me wrong, at the end of the day I wanna see ya smilin' and all... But where's the fun in keepin' ya smilin' all day?"

"Wh-" I was taken a back, subconsciously doing a slightly dramatic gasp, "It was on purpose?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Guess I shoulda been in the Theatre club with ya, huh?"

"You--" The loud bell had cut me off, alerting that lunch was now over. I sighed and groaned, knowing I had to eat my PB&J on the way to class.

"Whoa! Speak of the devil!" Eden said in a cocky tone as I took my sandwich out of my backpack, "Good luck in Theatre, ya'll do great. And ya better audition for that musical, the one that's-- uh..."

"A Goat's Scream? Should I really?"

"I think ya would be the best choice for the lead. Our lil' conversation here proved it." He was right, the sample script I read him was very similar. So similar it was scary. Even so, he believed in me. Someone is rooting for me, even if it's someone who had just made me cry ten minutes ago. That was all I needed for a smile to creep it's way onto my face. "Now get goin'!" He jokingly yelled as I waved goodbye at his goofy antics, leaving the room. His change in attitude always confused me, but today it's made me happier than ever. The door almost closed behind me but I stopped it, having a strong desire to at least thank him for his encouragement. I poked my head in the room, ready to yell out a cheerful 'Thanks, Eden~!' with a big smile on my face. But, as soon as I looked in, my smile dropped along with my stomach. Eden was standing at the window on the far end of the room, a dark and smoky aura surrounding him. Even though it was daytime, the room was poorly lit and the air was unbreathable. It had completely changed from the welcoming and light hearted vibe it held a couple of seconds ago. I didn't want to imagine what atrocities would happen if Eden were to turn around and see me. Those glowing red, angry eyes could be the last thing I would see. As fear and panic built up in me, I ran to class.

⛧*:･ﾟ ⸸⁶⁶⁶⸸･ﾟ:*⛧


End file.
